The Return Of Sian Powers
by GRWriter1
Summary: Sian is back! More characters in this. Review and if you think i should carry on please tell me :)
1. The Return Of Sian

**( No copyright intended) ( All Characters owned by Coronation Street)**

**he Return Of Sian**

**Location - Park**

Sophie meets her girlfriend in the park when a girl bumps in to her. Sian looks up and is shocked to see Sophie rushing past her and bumping in to her. Sian quickly changes her accent and puts her head down so Sophie couldn't see her but does apologizes .

Sian: "Sorry" quickly with her head down trying to rush past.

(Sophie has her eyes on her girlfriend because she is late meeting her and not bothering to look up.)

Sophie: "Its Fine" she says politely

**one place to go - Coronation Street - Outside the rovers**

Sian realizes she has no where to go and can only think of Weatherfield.

Stood on the corner of the Rovers looking at the house what she once called home, a passerby knocks in to her.

Man: "Sorry" he said nicely

Sian : "Its fine" she managed to say

The man went to walk in to the pub.

Sian: "Excuse me" quietly

Man: " yes " he asked confused

Sian: " Will you see if Sally Webster in there"?

The man pulled the door open and walked in and said

Man: "IS THERE A SALLY WEBSTER IN HERE"?

Sally: " That's me , can i ask who's asking"? she asked curiously

(Sally gets out of her seat and heads to the door, she opens the door and looks around but doesn't see anyone but as she turns to go back in the rovers,she sees someone leaning against the side of the wall)

Sally walks over to the person and is astounded by who she see's.

All red eyed and puffy sian is just staring at sally.

Sally: "Sian,what are doing here?,what's happened? are you ok?

Sian: "Sally" on the urge of tears " i have nowhere to go "

Sally " Come on we'll go over to ours" sympathetic

Running back in to the pub, getting her coat

Tim: "Where you going?"

Sally:" stay here a friends come over and i need to have a catch up.

Tim:Ok , I'll text when I'm coming back" he said happily.

Walking across the road to the Webster's house.

Location- Webster's House

Sally: " make your self at home sian" smiling at Sian

Sian: "Thanks Sal " Smiling back

Sally: does Soph know your back?" looking confused

Sian " No" a bit louder than she expected

Sally: " I'll have to ring her" looking at her facial expression

Sian: "NO, I'm not back for Sophie" she whimpers

Sally looks confused.

Sally: "So why are you back Sian?" quietly "if you don't mind me asking

(Sian: tears forming in eyes.)

Sian: "Well...i.. when will Sophie be back?" she says trying to change the subject.

(Walking over to Sian with two coffee's,Sally sits in front of Sian)

Sally: "So why come back here Sian, of all places?"trying to read Sian's reaction

(Now full on tears)

Sian:"I don't know Sal" sniffing up

Sally: Well, i don't know when she will be back but she... sally paused.

Sian: " A girlfriend its fine Sally,i know she has , I'm glad she moved on and is happy" sian smiled

Sally: "What?,how?" she replied confused

Sian: " Bumped in to her in the park walking over here , luckily she didn't realize it was me

Sally: Sian , I'm sorry "

(Hugs Sian)

Sian: "Don't be" sian said (pushing herself out of the hug)

Sian continues

Sian: It wasn't your fault sally and don't go apologizing on Sophie's account because truth is I'm over it and happy.. well was until this happened and ended up back here.

"why have i ended up back here" sian asked

(putting her hand over her face rubbing her forehead.)

Sally: "Sian, Whats happened?, i know we have had our ups and downs but truth is the only time I've seen you like this is on the day of...the wedding"

" you do know you can talk to me sian and it wont go anywhere else i promise" sally continued

Sian: " whats happened" sian repeated

(takes a deep breath)

" went back to Southport once all that... Well you know what happened and then all going well job, house with my mum and now she is moving to Australia and so I went I'm not coming and so she said go live with your dad.. and

(Sian whimpers as she speaks)

Well I came back yesterday to see my dad and his sister was at the house and do you know what she did'' Sian cries and continues

Sally " what" sally says confused

(Sian is now trying to hold back tears)

Sian: "Shouted in my face.. now you care when he's not here" she said to me "i was stood there looking at her confused"

Sally: "Sian love , whats happened"

(shuffling closer to sian as she see's tears on her face)

(Sian cries)

Sian: " He's gone Sal...he's dead, my dad is dead and everyone is having a go at me...no one told me and i don't think my mum knew" sian cries as sally grabs her in to a hug.

" An- an - and the last time i spoke to him was .. ( sniffing up and wiping her eyes ) after the car crash of a wedding " sian said as floods of tears came rushing down her face.

Sally left sian as she got her some tissues and made another cup of tea to calm Sian moments later Sally had tissues and another cup of tea as she goes to sit back down.

Sian: " we had a massive blow sal , he was going on i knew this wouldnt last and how Soph-ie would break my heart and so i left him withouot even saying bye and went living with my mum" sian said upset.

Sally: "I'm sorry Sian" sally said sympathetically

Sian:"No one told me, they left me in Southport just doing what I needed to do and now this , I'm stuck here while my mum flies to Australia and none of my dad's side wants to talk to me" getting a bit angry.

Sally " oh, Sian, I'm sorry ,I'm always here if you want to talk and here take this"

(grabbing her purse to hand sian some money)

Sian: Sal , as much as i appreciate this i don't want to take money off you, i don't even know why i came , I'm not your responsibility and i never was, i really appreciate what you did for me Sal now and back then.

(Sian gives sally a hug)

Sian: Im going to go toilet and then get going, don't want Soph-ie coming in and getting wrong ideas and i would appreciate it if we can keep this between us please" (crying)

Sally: Sian you silly bugger you don't have to ask , just go straight up and use it and you dont have to go but if you want its fine im always here.

Sian walks up the stairs and goes to the toilet.

As Sian is walking up the stairs, Sally is feeling very sorry for Sian and wishes she could just let her stay for a bit because she has no where to go but Sally knew it was right for Sian to leave for Sophie's sake.


	2. The Return Of Sian - Sophie See's Sian

Sophie and her girlfriend walk round the corner from a day out and to finish off they went for a drink and see's Tim sat in pub on his own.

Sophie: Hey Tim what have you done to be sat here on your own, you in my mum's bad books? '' Sophie laughed

Tim:"Sophie you always think the worst don't you , if you want to know where your mum is , an old friend has came to visit so she asked me to stay out" Tim replied smiling Sophie

Sophie:" Old friend , what old friend , all her friends live round here" Sophie said confused

Tim: " how should i know, Ive not lived here for long"Tim said pointing the obvious Sophie "

Sophie:good point" Sophie said turning on her heels, walking to the door.

**LOCATION WEBSTERS HOUSE**

Sophie and her girlfriend Maddie made it over to Sophie's house.

she puts key in the door.

Sally has a surprised face on when Sophie walks in with her girlfriend

and Sian walks down the stairs.

Sophie: "Hey mum, who's the old..." Sophie halts her actions as she see's Sian walk down the stairs,all red eyed as if she's been crying.

(Sophie is taking off her shes and Maddie is too.)

Shocked by the person in front of her, she looks at her mum, who gave her a weak smile and then looks to her girlfriend.

Sophie runs over to Sian, not caring who was present and wraps her arms around her but Sian pushes out of the hug Sophie goes to introduce Sian to her girlfriend. Sophie: Maddie this was my ..." Sophie was cut off

Sian: "Best friend" continued Sian

(Sophie was hurt by what Sian had said but it was all her fault so she didn't say anything just walked out the room in to the kitchen).

Sian:" i went away for a bit and now well doesn't matter anymore but it was nice meeting you Maddie and bye Soph-ie" she continued Sian: "

Sian:well anyway , I'm going to get going , sorry for intruding like this and Sal, thank you for tonight and the chat, i always knew i wanted a mum like you" with a weak smile Sian got up to get her coat and bags headed for the door.

Sally chases Sian out the door.

Sally:"Sian,where will you go? " she ask worried

Sian:" I'm going to a B&B or Hotel in town till i see what happens and think things over" she said it smiling and gives sally a hug.

Sally walks back in to the kitchen where Sophie is sat at the table staring at the door and her girlfriend is staring at her.

Sally: "Hey Soph , how are you?"

Sophie: " how am i, mum are you serious,what was she doing here"annoyed

Sally " I cant say love" sally said

Sophie: " Well mum that doesn't usually stop you from blabbing to people does it MUM"

Maddie stands up

Maddie: Soph, I'm going now" feeling tension in the room

Sophie: No,Don't , we are meant to be have a nice evening together.

Maddie: "We can do it another day you and your mum have stuff to talk about night babe" she said

Sophie:"Night" as she seen her to the door

(walking back in to the house)

Sophie: "Come on mum, why was she here" said angrily

Sally:Sophie, i cant say, so will you just change the bloody record please, if you want to know, you will have to ask her but after what happenend i very much doubt she will is her personal life and your not apart of that any more sweetheart" calmly said

Sophie:" Fine , if you wont tell me , ill find out by my self why she was upset and i cant believe you left her to go when she is so low,she may not want me to be a part of her life but i cant just sit here wondering what's shouted walking towards the door.

Sally:"Where are you going love, its late "sally said

Sophie: "Well you're not going to tell me so I'm going finding her''

Sally: "Don't love she's gone back to Southport" sally lied

Sophie: "Your telling me my ex fiance comes back to here of all places after everything i did to have a catch up with my mum" she yelled

(Sally couldn't think of what to say next so all what came out is.)

Sally: I'm sorry Soph but I'm off to bed,Im knackered, night love"

Sophie had fell asleep on the sofa not long after her and her mum had a argument and was still shocked that Sian was back


	3. The Return Of Sian - The Next Morning

The Next Morning

Sally walks down the stairs to see Sophie staring at the ceiling.

Sally: " Morning love,I'm in work today so i don't know when ill be back then i might go put with Tim after i didn't have one last..."

Sally was cut off by Sophie

Sophie: " Night, after your old friend and my EX fiance came to have a catch up with my mum, what ever mum i don't care what you are doing because i might not be in... don't wait up"

(Sophie storms up the stairs)

Sally: "Sophie could you not see that she was upset ,and I think this would have been the last place she would of come if it was bad don't you think.'' Sally shouted upstairs

Sophie:"please tell me mum,i won't say i know" she shouted back

Sally: "I can't it's for Sian to tell you and it is if she wants to speak to you 'sally said " anyway I'm going to work before I'm late bye love"

Sian woke up in the hotel room what she booked late at night , she had dreams of her and her dad arguing on what was meant to be her happiest day of her life which it wasn't and that's why we fell out she said to herself and that's why i didn't get to say goodbye (crying)

This is where my best friend would have come and help me through this but no she had gone and she ruined it I don't think I will be able to make up with Sophie I thought.

Sian had a shower got her purse and went to look for a job, which she had a couple of hundred on her to last her till she got her self sorted.

She decided to go back to her dads place and pick up her post because she didn't change her address and mum wouldn't give dad her address so ill go get it. She thought

Got to the door and knocked on and it was dads sister again Sian looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Sian: "Hi" she said

Dads Sister: " what do you want" angrily

Sian: " I WANT TO COME IN. ITS MY DADS HOUSE AND I HAVE THINGS I WANT TO COLLECT" She spat back

Dads Sister: I dont think anyone wants you here, sorry sian" she replied

Sian:"Fine" she sat back " but im coming in getting my stuff and you are not stopping me"

(pushing past her auntie)

Dad's Sister: you can but its all packed in boxes , once you get it you can take it back with you today that's included post" she spat back

Sian took the box and bag of post and sat down round the corner to go through it all as she went through the box the first thing as she opened it on top was the matching friendship bracelet she had with Sophie and Sian said to herself.

Sian: "why did we have to start dating and make our friendship we had complicated,i have no one to talk to now" she whimpers to herself

(holding the bracelet)

But she threw it back in the box and started to go through her post, she opens a letter and it was from her dads solicitor saying she had everything from the house to his savings account he set up for Sian when she was younger which she didn't know about. Sian picked the box back up and knocked on the door of her dads, well what is now her flat and showed her auntie the letter and told her to put everything back and get out.  
Not liking being told what to do her demands to see the letter and once her auntie read it and saw it read that Sian owns everything except a letter which is addressed to her dad's sister.


	4. The Return Of Sian-MakingSeeing Friends

Sian arrives back at her dads , well her house and gives the addressed letter to her auntie and her auntie goes to the solicitors where she was told by the letter and walked in and asked for Vinnie Power's solicitor and as she was about to continue she hears

Solicitor: " ah , you must be Mr Power's Sister , am i guessing right?" he asked cautiously

Dad's Sister: "I am , I have had a letter to say i have to come to see you if anything happened to my brother"she said calmly

Solicitor: "Yes , can you follow me this way please" he said " (

Vinnie's sister follows the solicitor and he hands her yet another letter) She walks out of the solicitors and reads the letter which said that she was to look after Sian if anything happens to her and a card which had her name on and £1000 in which Vinnie had left her. She takes the money but doesn't have anything to do with Sian because she thought she didn't deserve anything from her and of her dad because of how she treated him after her disaster of a big day so she left without saying anything and kept the money.

Sian at Her House what she once Shared with her dad. Sat in the house where it brought everything back from the first day she met Sophie , went she came for tea to the massive argument with her dad after her wedding day ,so she decides whether to sell it or not. firstly goes to the hotel gets her stuff and pays her bill and moved back in to her house.

Sian sat there for over an hour when she decided to see how Chez was getting on.

Sian gets up and goes out the door and goes to Chez's Door.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

Sinead: "Hello"

Sian: "Hi, sorry I must have the wrong house" She replied

Sinead: "Why who you looking for "she asked Sian:

Chesney Brown, he has ginger... cut off by Sinead (Sinead shouts)'' CHEZ' someone here for you

Chez: " who is it" (sinead swings door open a bit wider)

(Chez jumps up and wraps his arms around sian tight as sinead looks at him confused)

Chez: Sian , what are you doing here, come in , tell me how've you been" she says happily

All sian could say was

Sian:" Things have changed then" with no expression on her face

Chez " a lot" he replies " ill tell you about me when you tell me how you have been" smiling

(Sian nodded and made her way inside and sat on sofa,)

It was silent for a bit until sinead say's

Sinead :" you going to introduce me babe?"

Chez:"Yes" he said smiling " this i an old friend who.. " he stopped mid sentenced so he wouldn't make Sian feel awkward talking about Sophie.

" who i met in school"he continued

Sian" Hi, again" she says laughing

Chez " this is my Girlfriend Sinead" he said proudly

Sian:" Girlfriend " a bit louder than expected " sorry, i mean what happenend with you and Katy?" she asked wondering

Sinead :"Well babe im going to work, ill leave you two to have a catch up, ill bring tea in. want to have tea Sian?"

Sian: Are You Sure?

Sinead" yes it'll be fun to hear some school stories from your school days" smiling " cya later then " she continued.

Chez and Sian : "Bye"

Devs Shop

Sinead walks out the door and heads to corner shop for some chewing gum before her shift starts.

(Ding) (shop door opens)

Sophie : " You ok Sinead " she asked worried

Sinead" I'm not too sure, I think one of Chesney's ex has turned up. '' she says

Sophie:" What, Katy, what does she want, she probably just wants to take Joseph out, I wouldn't worry about it '' Sophie tells her

Sinead :No, not Katy, Chez says they were just friends but , he was introducing her and stopped half way through and just said school friend ''

Sophie: "Who then '' she said confused

Sinead " Sian Powers, I think her name was and I've gone invited her for tea, I mean who does that '' she said as she looks to the floor

Sophie couldn't help but burst of out laughing

Sinead gives her a dirty look

Sophie "Don't be silly their just friends '' she said laughing still

Sinead :"How do you know '' Said annoyed

Sophie :" Because she's a lesbian , at least the last time i knew her she was, she was my ex, you have nothing to worry about but i do have to close up" she said Sinead" oh right , she's coming ours for tea, i invited her because Chez wanted a catch up" she said

Sophie: "please just leave , ive got to go, im not well bye sinead" she said as she pushed sinead out the door.

Sinead:"Bye '' She said as the door slammed in her face.

Sophie texts Dev saying she had to shut shop because she's ill but then she sees Mary and asks if she can mind the shop because she doesn't feel well ,Mary was happy to help Sophie and mostly Dev.

Sophie sits on the bench near the chippy when she sees the door to Chesney's open and Sian red eyed and puffy again.

On the street - On way home -sian

Just told Chesney everything what has happened and I said

Sian:" I'm going to go home get my act together but I will be back for tea, if the offer still stands '' smiling

Chez :"Course it still stands, you're welcome here anytime you want '' he said dragging her in to a hug Cya later Sian great to have a catch up" he continued

Sian:"I know and thanks for listening and telling me what to Do, I really appreciate it '' Sian replied

Sian crosses the road and looks up at the Webster's house unaware that Sophie is looking and Sophie is smiling too, Sian looks up and sees Sophie smiling at her because she was looking at Sophie's bedroom window but she quickly puts her head down and goes to the bus stop and as Sophie is about to get up to go talk to her the bus comes which Sian is relieved about because with everything going on she can't cope with Sophie messing with her head.


	5. The Return Of Sian -Sophie's Disaster

Sophie's Disaster and Sian's Tea at Chezney's.

Upset that Sian rushed for the bus, she drowns her sorrows in the pub and ends up getting chucked out and as they chuck her out Sian is about to knock on Chez's door for her tea because they invited her.

She turned round because she heard

Michelle:" Soph go home, and sober up, you're not getting served I here again tonight '' she says nicely

Sophie slurred back '' fine ill go somewhere else''

Couldn't help herself Sian went over to Sophie and went

Sian: " on Sophie, let's get you home ''

Sophie was about to shout back '' and who are... '' once she seen it was Sian she just let her take the her home

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Sally answered ''Sian, what happened ''

Sian: " Saw her get chucked out of the pub , so I thought I'd bring her back home so she wouldn't cause anymore bother anywhere else ''she said politely

Sally:" you didnt have to but thanks" smiling at sian

Sian:"I know i didnt but its fine and you let me put all my problems on you" smiling back

Sally: Sian that completely different, but you know I'll always be here even if we didn't see eye to eye at first ''

Sian: its fine and i know we didn't but I'm greatful for everything and thank you again"

With that Sally shut the door and sian headed to Chezney's.

Chez's House

Knocking on Chez's door.

Sinead answers.

Sian '' sorry I'm late , had to take someone back home but I brought a bottle of wine and 4 cans , for Chez '' Sian said happily

Sinead: " its fine " she said " come in and sit down

Chez'' So who was you being the Good Samaritan too, still the caring Sian then '' chez said laughing

Sian: Always chez, and Sophie '' she said with a blank expression on her face, waiting for his reaction

He choked on his drink '' you've seen Sophie, what have you said to each other '' he said

Sian"Well yeah twice ''

Chez ''twice'' he repeated

Sian '' well yeah when I found out about my dad I ended up turning up at sally's and she let me in and we talked and Sophie walked in with her girlfriend then just before i came here she was drunk so i took her home'' she explained weakly

Chez:What she said to you '' he asked nicely

Sian :"Nothing the first time I just left and thanked sally for the chat and the second time she was drunk so I just took her home '' smiling

Chez :'' And how did you feel '' concerned

Sian:" what do you mean, how did I feel, I felt fine '' Sian said confused

Chez:"You sure?'' he said starring at her

Sian:"yes actually .. "

Sian was cut off by Chez

Chez:" Actually what" he said as polite as he could " dont tell me you still like her, as much as i like Soph but after what.."

Cut off by Sian

Sian: " No, i dont ( fiddling with her wine glass ) she broke my heart Chez" she said as she looked sad

she continued " i was going to say , it was actually like when we were friends , best friends when we didnt complicate things. the good old times but" sian said

Sian was cut off by Sinead

Sinead :"chez , sian , tea's done"

Sian was at Chezneys for about 2-3 hours and Sian thanked Chez and Sinead for tea and said

Sian:We'll have to do this again , but my place and um.. take , i cant cook a lot unless you like pasta .. my treat but im going to get going now, ill text you"

( passing Chez her phone number)

Off to The Pub - Sian

Goes to the pub after her catch up with chez and Sinead.

She has a deep breath and opens the door and as she does Michelle is there

Michelle: " Sian, what are you doing here" shocked

Sian:"hi" she said shyly " can i get a drink of wine please " she continued

Michelle:"course you can and its on me" happily

Sian: " And im back, you know , no where to go , well i have but it just creeps me out a bit" she said sipping her wine.

Michelle:" what , what do you mean , it creeps you out " she asked cincerned.

Sian: " long story and i dont want to talk about"she said weakly

Sian:"Stored on my phone , thanks michelle" sian said smiling back

" anyway im off,bye michelle" she continued

The doors of the rovers opened to see sally , sophie and sophies girlfriend Maddie.

Sally ask sian if she would like to join them

Sian: " not in a bad way Sal but that wouldnt be a great idea would it , Night Sal , Soph-ie , Night " sian stuttered

As Sian walks out the door sally asks Sophie to get her a drink ready and follows Sian out

Sally : "SIAN" she shouts

(Sian Jumps and turns round)

Sian " yeah, whats up" startled a bit

Sally: " Where are you staying" concerned about Sian

Sain:" at the flat , turns out its what i get after calling him years and not seeing for 3 years.. how does that work " she says upset

Sally: '' Sian love ,will you be ok, and you can always move or not let the bad memories ruin the recent'' she said

'' Thanks sall ''Sian said

Sian walks home and sally pulls door open and walks back in to the rovers.


	6. The Return Of Sian - The Rovers and Out

**The Rovers and out**

Sophie"Hi Michelle can i have 2 red and 1 white wine please"politely

Michelle: Sure you can love, did you know Sian was back?" she asked awkwardly

Sophie '' why is everyone going on about Sian , my mum has her over for a chat and won't tell me , she visits Chez and he doesn't tell me and now you're asking me , do you really think she would talk to me , of all people do you actually.. Cut off by the sound of some saying (shouted)

(The doors came open)

Sian " Sophie"

Michelle and Sally had a shocked expression on their face but Maddie had a confused one

Sophie: "WHAT DO YOU WANT SIAN" SHE SPAT

Sian:" oh well if your going to be like tat FORGET remember it was your fault what happenden soph-ie" she said angrily

Guilt expression on Sophie's face as she turned round and saw Sian leaving.

Sophie runs to the doors and flings them open whilst her girlfriend is left in the rover with everyone looking at them.

Sophie: "SIAN" she shouted twice

Sian ignored Sophie and carried on . she was still following her even once she got to sian's door

Sian goes to shut the door but Sophie puts her hand on it to stop it from closing

Sophie:" Sian please im sorry" feeling upset

Sian: " WHAT" SHE SPAT BACK ANGRILY"

Sophie 'why are you back'' asked smiling  
Sian ''Sophie I'm not back here to get back with you, you broke my heart, I'm back because this is all I have, now please leave me alone'' asked politely

Sophie looked at her confused '' what do you mean this is all you have got '' she asked confused

Sian:"Exactly what i said Sophie, now please just go back to your girlfriend and your way i would have thought you mum.." cut off by sophie barging in

Sophie asked '' why is it empty, where's your dad, what's happened" worried for sian

Sian:" I cant , i dont want to tell you" feeling her self well up

Sophie:'' Come on Sian '' as she went to sit next to her '' we were friends before it all got complicated "She said upset

Sian '' COMPLICATED SOPHIE , COMPLICATED , are you serious it wasn't all complicated , you was the one who made it complicated , I loved you and you broke my heart '' angrily spat

Now full on tears because of everything and angry at herself breaking down at that point just made her even more mad.

Sian:" Just get out" sian said with tears running down her face

Sophie:" Sian , what has happened to you , I know I did but I didn't mean too and i broke my heart too but it just happened , and I am deeply sorry but I wanted to see if you was ok " said back calmly

Sian:" Truth is Sophie.. im not.. im a total mess now please will you just go" she asked nicely

As Sophie was about to turn round and leave she seen a 'deepest sympathy' card on the floor and picked it up and read it, she turned back round and said

Sophie '' your dad has died, when''? She asked sympathetically

Sian '' Oh, so your mum did tell you "she spat," please will you just leave Sophie, get back to the pub '' Sian said nicely

Sophie: " my mum? what she got to do with this " she asked confused

Sophie'' That's t why you was round the other day and why you was crying coming out of Chesney's '' Sophie continued

Sian '' oh right, I thought your mum would have told you and yes it was but I really want to be on my own please'' Sian pleased

Sophie:'' Sian, do you really think she would have told me, i mean i badgered her to tell me but she wouldn't and d I can't leave you on your own like this'' worried

Sian'' You can Sophie, your girlfriend will be waiting ''

Sophie '' I'll go but can we talk tomorrow '' asked but scared of the answer

Sian lay in bed and just slept, she had a long day and was tired and fell asleep fast till the next day.


	7. The Return Of Sian - Having a Chat

Arriving back at the rovers not really wanting to go in but she pulls the door open to see only her mum sat there.

Sophie''Mum, get me a drink ''please

Sally'' ok darling, want a red? ''

Sophie ''Yes 'she replied

Sophie '' hang on where's... ''

Sally'' She's gone love .here your drink ''she said

'Sally :"she will phone sometime tomorrow'' sally continued

Sophie ''ok''

Sally'' So what happened '' sally whispered

Sophie:'' nothing happened , she went completely crazy , going on how you told me about her dad , which I put her straight that you didn't, found a sympathy card and found out Vinnie was dead,asked her about it and told me to go , but she said she wants to talk tomorrow '' Sophie said with a straight face.

Sally ''Don't get '' her mum was saying until Sophie finished the sentence

Sophie:'' the wrong idea , I know mum she said the same and I don't want anything like that , truth is mum I just want my best friend I lost 3 years ago '' as she goes up to get another drink ''

Sally'' I'm off soph, got work again in morning then going out with Tim '' night

Sophie'' Night mum '' (Sophie)

Michelle'' Sophie you're not going to get blindly drunk again are you, you know till the point of me chucking you out? Curiously asking (Michelle)

Sophie looked embarrassed '' No, and I'm sorry about the other night '' actually I'm just going to go home and have a bath'' night Michelle

Michelle:''Night ''

When Sophie walks in Tim is in the kitchen making food in boxers for him and sally to take upstairs.

Sophie stood in shock.

Sophie'' Will you put some clothes on, I have to live here and eat here '' Sophie said annoyed

Tim''whatever Sophie'' Tim replied smiling, going back up the stairs

Sophie:"Hi babe, sorry about tonight, can we meet early tomorrow?"

Maddie replied '' yes sure 10 ok x ''

Sophie:"Yes sure xx "

**The Next Morning.**

Everyone is up in the Webster's household when there's a knock at the door

Sally answers '' hi '' she's says then shouts soph it for you

Sophie walks down the stairs and hugs her girlfriend and kisses her.

Maddie:Hi, what we doing today then ''  
Sophie'' Don't know '' as she's about to finish she gets a text from dev

(TEXT)

Dev:Can you work at 3?

Sophie: "Sure"

And continues

Sophie:"Well something good for a couple of hours, I'm working at 3'''

Maddie:'' what!'' Sophie's girlfriend said '' you ask me to come round and go out and now you're working , oh forget it , come on we'll go out for food '' she continued

Sophie'' What's up with you, I need the money ''  
Maddie:"Ok.. so anyway where we off" "

Sophie '' Let's go shopping and some food '' she said

With that they said their goodbyes and out the door they went.

**Sian**

Thinking over what happened last night, she chose to brush it off and look for a job.

Went for a quick drink in rovers because she knew at least some people in there still and was lucky Chez and Sinead were in there so she joined them for a bit.

It's around 5 o'clock, getting back from looking for jobs; she goes in the shop and decides to gets some munchies for a movie night by herself and watch the film her and her dad always watched.

Walking down the street to corner shop, opens door and all Sian thought was, it was just the same old Sophie, sitting down reading a magazine and getting paid.

Grabbing some food for the movie night she goes to the till and pays.

Sophie:"What can I get '' She says not looking up

Sian:" Well just these, what I've put down '' laughing

Sophie'' Sorry, wrapped up in the mag '' (laughing)

Sian:"Its fine''she says politely

Sophie:"So, was meant to call today but didn't think you'd want me too "quietly looking down

Sian:"Its fine, i wasn't in anyway, went looking for a job and then a drink with chez and Sinead is it'' she said

Sophie started laughing and Sian was confused

Sian''what''

Sophie ''did Sinead tell you the story'' trying to control her laughter

Sian ''no'' she said Blankly

Sophie '' well when you was in Chesney's , Sinead popped in before she had to go work , flapping , going I've just let my boyfriend's ex in the house and invited her for tea''

she continued

'' I was like, calm down Katy will only want to take Joseph out and why would you invite her for tea, you don't like each other''

Sian was nodding a long and let Sophie carry on

Sophie '' she was like no not Katy , Sian Powers , so I was like in hysterics , nearly on the floor , she looked so annoyed with me. So I was like that not his ex''

''She was like how do you know, so I said '' I've known him a long time and Sian is a lesbian, her face dropped, should have seen it '' Sophie said laughing a bit still

Sian paid and said

Sophie: ''no'' Sophie replied '' I told her you was my ex fiancé. As soon as she said that she stopped laughing

Sian just said '' oh ok '' and went to turn round and was met by Sophie's girlfriend at the door and heard it all.


	8. The Return Of Sian - What Will Happen

Sophie ran out the shop after her and caught up with her) and said I was going to tell you tonight"

"Really, Sophie was you Maddie said wondering if she was.

Sophie:I've left shop unattended, I Not tonight she Sophie said and with a kiss, she went home and Sophie went back to shop.

Running back to the shop Dev saw her and said

"where have you been, have you left the shop unattended?"

As Sophie was about to say ,she walked in and Dev was behind her and saw Sian behind the till and then said to Dev

Sophie '' Do you think I'd be that daft '' turning back round to look at Sian, with a look of relief on her face.''Thanks for minding Shop Sian'' Sophie said smiling

Sian: not a problem , im getting off now , bye guys" she replied

The only thing Sophie could say to herself was thank god she was here.

Dev says

"You can get off now Soph, ill cover now" smiling

Sophie: "Are you sure?" surprised

Dev: Yes , now go on before i change my mind" joking

Sophie:"Thanks' 'smiling at him and walking out the door (Sophie)

What do I do know then, Sophie thought to herself?

She walked over to the kebab shop to get some food but as she turned the corner she saw Sian waiting for bus.

Sophie"Hey, again'' she said

"Hi'' Sian replied

Sian continued

"What you doing, is the shop unattended... Again '' she said laughing

Sophie: "No and it wasn't funny, if you wasn't there, then I'd probably be out of a job so thanks again'' she said

''anyway what are you doing, its freezing '' she continued

Sian'' Sophie, I'm sat at a bus stop, what do you think I'm doing '' sarcastically

Sophie:'' no you idiot, what are you doing tonight then, fancy that chat or should I just go and get my kebab and go home 'she said joking

Sian:'' come on then, we'll have to do it sooner rather than later so we can forget everything ey'' kicking her feet looking at the floor

Sian'' Chippy, come on, '' she carried on

Both girls stood up and walked over to the chippy and got chips and then went back to Sophie's.

Sophie was worried about the looks what she was going to get off her mum when she walked in with Sian but it was Sophie who was shocked when she saw her girlfriend sat at the table talking to Sally.

Sally and Sophie's girlfriend was about to greet Sophie but when they saw Sian, sally was Shocked and Sophie girlfriend was about to get up and leave but as she got to the door Sophie stopped her.

Sophie:'' what you doing here, you said you wasn't coming "

Sophie went to give her a kiss but got pushed away and Maddie shoved past Sophie and left, Sophie ran after her.

Sally:"Well, this is mad'' sally said to Sian who was still near the door

Sian '' Nothing is happening, I swear, Sally '' she said in her defence "

Sally '' didn't say there was love''

Sian:'' Sally, I can see it in your eyes, all it was... she paused, was she seen us in the shop and heard us speaking, found out I was her ex and she ran out, Sophie went after her, I stayed in shop and then when Sophie was on her way back Dev was there and if I wasn't there, she could have lost her job because it would have been unattended'' Sian said

'' Then '' Sally said '' how did you end up back here'' she continued curiously

Sian:"Right , well I was at the bus stop waiting for my bus , and she got off work early , to go to the kebab shop , for some food and then saw me and said thank youa gain and when she come to mine the other day , she wanted to know what happened with my dad and saw me upset so I said we can talk about everything once I've settled and then she said we'll go back to mine and I said yes so we could clear the air and be friends again, that is all Sal'' Sian said pleading with her to believe her.

'' Oh right '' is all sally could say

Sian:'' I'm going Sally '' night "

Went to the bus stop and as she got on the bus Sophie saw her but by the time she was at the bus stop the bus had gone again.

Putting key in the door and going straight to bed because it was about 9 and I still need a job so.  
Sian went to sleep.


	9. The Return Of Sian-Angry&AJob

Walking in the door with sally staring at her.

Sophie :"What are you staring at mum"

Sally''Sophie, don't talk to me like that, just because you didn't happen to tell your girlfriend, you had an ex fiance and she was back "

Sophie:'' Mum, we walked in on you and Sian so she knew she was here''

Sally: ''well obviously not if Sian introduced herself as an old friend '' she said

Sophie:''whatever mum, I'm going bed and I will sort it out with both of them, I really want Sian back in my life as my friend and nothing more because really mum, I have no one to speak to round here, do is busy with Sinead and Joseph and im still living with you and I miss my best friend and I want to make it up to her so we can be at least friends.'' Sophie spat as she walked up the stairs

Sally shouted up '' really soph, do you think you can just forget everything and be friends because I don't think you will be able to '' sally said sternly

'' mum, I'm not in the mood, leave me alone'' Sophie shouted loudly

"AND WHY IS THAT SOPH"sally shouted back

Resting her head on the pillow, with what her mum just said going round in her head  
''why is that soph'' round and round and by the time she could answer it to herself she was asleep.

**Sian Gets a Job**

Now of age and Tina not at the pub anymore I thought to myself, I'll go check there.  
Its 10am and I knock on the door

''Sian'' Michelle said confused '' it's a bit early for you isn't it '' she continued with a smile on her face joking

Laughing Sian replied '' I've not come for a drink ''

'' Oh what can I do for you then '' Michelle asked

''Is there um... any jobs '' she asked politely

Thinking about it Michelle replies '' I will ask Liz and Steve and if you come back about 5 tonight then I'll let you know'' Michelle asked

''Omg Michelle that would be fantastic '' Sian said smiling

As Sian goes to lets Michelle go back inside, she quickly turns and shouts

'' Thanks again Michelle"

Turning round to go back to the bus stop to go back to town to look for more jobs in case she didn't the jobs at the rovers.

On the bus to town Sian gets a phone call from her ex girlfriend.

''What does she want '' Sian said to herself


	10. The Return Of Sian - Trouble-Causer

(Phonecall)

"hello"Sian said bluntly

''Hi '' Chloe her ex replied

''what do you want?'' Sian asked

'' I'm in Manchester ''Chloe replied

Sian sat on the bus in shock and paused

''Why , how did you know i was here anyway?" Sian asked

' I want to see you,and its not rocket science your dad lives there ''Chloe replied

''we finished; I'm not coming back to Southport. I'm staying here , I've found out some bad news and being here will let me remember the good things about my dad and that's what I need right now and all I need'' Sian said teary eyed but shouted down the phone.

''but'' as her ex was about to continue the phone was dead.

Getting off the bus in the town centre and not feeling in the mood, Sian just gets back on the bus back home but when she realizes the time she has to go straight to the rovers to see if she has the job at The Rovers.

**The Rovers Return again**

Walking in and instantly seeing Sophie with her girlfriend, she's just looks up and asks for Michelle, who's in the back.

'' Hi Liz, is Michelle in?'' Sian asked smiling

''yes love, she's in the back go through'' Liz replied

Walking through the past Sophie

''Hi'' Sophie said

''hi'' Sian replied

''wanna join us?'' Sophie asked

'' See how I feel in a minute '' Sian said

''Why '' Sophie asked

''I'll be right back'' Sian said quickly

Walking through to the back and knocking on the door and entering

''Hi Michelle'' Sian says

Michelle:''oh god Sian, is it that time already, I'm so sorry ...''

Cut off by Sian

Sian:''its fine, see you around'' smiling trying not to look disappointed

''Oh right because if you would let me finish, I was going to say could you start tomorrow evening '' Michelle asked

Sian:''omg are you serious, thank you, thank you so much'' Sian said hugging Michelle by this point

" You're welcome '' Michelle said happily

Sian turns round and walks out with a massive grin on her face.

'' Oi '' Sophie shouted '' what's got you smiling'' she continued

'' that the fact I now have a job'' Sian said smiling

(leaning against the booth Sophie and her girlfriend was sat in.)

Sophie looked confused '' A job, what about Uni, you was always the geek who loved school and college, all the work to get you to your best so you can have the career you love ''

'' thing is Soph, you have to remember things don't go to plan do they '' Sian said straight faced

As from that Sian turned and walked out

Sophie looked gob smacked that Sian could actually say that to her, I mean I thought we had forgotten about all that ... well not forgotten but ..(Sophie thought)  
Knocked out of her thought she looked up to see her girlfriend

''You ok soph'' she said

Sophie looked up smiling '' Yes, fine, now come on let's get another then we will go mine and watch a movie '' Sophie said

(giving her a peck on the lips)

'' sure'' Maddie said smiling

At Sophie's and Sophie still thinking about what Sian said, sticking the DVD on and her girlfriend getting drinks. Sophie just forgot about it and decides to ask Sian about it tomorrow.  
Both fell asleep half way through the movie.

Gets off the bus and goes to her house as she was lost in her thoughts about how she reacted to Sophie in the pub, she had pure guilt inside her, and was saying to herself

'' Why did I say that, why '' putting key in the door and before Sian knew it she was cut off by a voice

'' What you saying now Sian '' chloe said

Sian:'' Nothing '' as Sian turns round she continues '' what you doing here? '' Sian asked annoyed

''I've come to see you, you sounded a right state on the phone and I thought you would want company on your trip'' Chloe replied

Sian:'' not be rude but I don't want company Chloe. I want to be alone and in case you hadn't forgotten we have split up, I can't do the long distance relationship '' Sian said quietly

''What, you're staying and why not '' Chloe asked

''yes, I have too, this is the only last thing of my dad's that I have and im not letting it go just because I messed up and didn't talk to him for ages, the result of that was i did not say goodbye to him and also if I stay I can visit his grave and Because Chloe, I've done it before and that didn't work out''. Sian said with tears coming down her face

Chloe:'' right then I'll move down here and then we can give it another go'' she suggested

'' I can't let you move and leave everything in Southport and I want to be on my own ''Sian said with a sympathetic look on her face

Chloe:'' you're not letting me; I'm suggesting please Sian... ''

Cut off by Sian

'' No, I can't let you and I don't want a relationship, and its late now so you can kip on sofa till morning '' Sian said politely

Location- Websters House

Sophie got up out of bed had a shower, done her hair and went to the dining table.

''Morning love, want a cuppa '' Sally asked

'' yes please mum'' she replied politely

Holding two tea's sally turns round to place it on the table in front of Sophie.

''Sophie it's a Saturday morning and early and your dressed '' sally looked at her puzzled

'' well if you must know mother, I have picked up a shift at the shop and I have to go see someone so does that answer your question?'' Sophie said sternly

Sally looked at sophie and said '' just because you're not a kid anymore doesn't mean you're too old to get a slap '' sally said

''Sorry mum '' Sophie said sighing

''its fine '' sally replied '' who you going seeing anyone nice considering your girlfriend is at work? '' she continued as she took a swig of her tea

Sophie took a swig of her tea to ignore the question but sally clicked on

''Its Sian isn't it '' sally said  
"your both hurting yourselfs spending this much time together " sally continued

''Yes but it's nothing like that, it's about last night and we won't '' Sophie said in her defence

'' why what happened'' sally ask concerned

' well nothing really , she was all smiling and then she got a job and I was like I didn't think you would want to get a job because she always liked work at school and college and she totally flipped and said "thing is soph , things don't always go to plan and walked out'' Sophie said

Sally nodded her head, '' Sophie '' Sally said with no expression on her face

''What'' Sophie looked at her mum baffled

'' She just got a job and she's happy and you bring up the past, did you not just think to congratulate her '' sally said blankly

'' well, '' Sophie couldn't say anything else because she knew her mum was right so she got up and went to Sian's.


	11. The Return Of Sian - Trouble-CauserPart2

Sian was in the shower as she let Chloe stay because her bus didn't come till 12.

The door knocks

Sian shouts "can you get that please"

"Sure"Chloe said

''Hi, can I help you '' Chloe said unaware of whom she was

"Hi, I'm looking for..."Sophie cut off

Sian walks to the door in her dressing gown and asks Chloe who it is she stops

"Hi Sophie, what do you want "surprised to see her there

"Well a word if it's ok, not now, I can see you in pub later, I can see you're busy"Sophie said

"its fine, what's up"Sian said

"I'll ask you later, bye'' Sophie said

Sian didn't get to reply as Sophie just walked away

'' Please Sian tell me that was not Sophie as in Sophie broke your heart Sophie'' Chloe said

''Yes it was but it's not what you think '' Sian said defensively

'' right so all of a sudden you move here back to all the heartbreak and misery and you always had weird phone calls I was never allowed to listen back in Southport '' chloe spat back

'' Weird phone calls, are you serious, they were Ryan like I told you '' Sian angrily said

'' well you want me gone I'm gone '' with that Chloe picked up her bag and left

Sian was relieved in a way, what just happened did happened, she wanted out and not because of Sophie just because she wanted to get her life back on track after the disaster of everything what has happened. Sian went back upstairs to changed to go start her first shift at the rovers.

Sophie walking back from Sian's

Maddie:"Hi babe"

"Hi" she said

"You ok Soph?" Maddie said giving her a hug

Sophie:"yeah , im fine , why " giving her a hug back

Maddie:Just wondered,you're never up and out this early" joking with sophie

Sophie ''Yes well, it might be a new me '' joking

Walking in to the shop taking over dev.

Maddie'' oh, yeah, fancy a drink later? "Asked

''Why not '' Sophie said with no enthusiasm

Maddie'' See you at 6 then '' grinning widely

Sophie'' Can't do 6 but 7 sure ''She said smiling

" Why can't you do 6? You finish here at 5 dont you '' Maddie said puzzled

'' I do but I'm meeting someone ill text you when I'm on my way babe'' Sophie said hugging her

''Ok '' Maddie said strangely looking at her as she exits the shop

Sophie didn't know there was a customer in shop when she was speaking to her girlfriend and not looking at the customer properly, she didn't realize it was Chloe.  
Chloe left the shop and saw Sophie's girlfriend leave the shop and stopped her.

Outside the shop

'' Hey, you'' Chloe said walking up behind maddie  
'' what me" Maddie replied unaware of who she was

'' yes, so Sophie's just blew you off without an explanation aye '' Chloe said coldly

Maddie''what would you know? Do I even know you '' She ask slightly confused

Chloe:'' You don't know me but I know that Sophie is meeting Sian later '' she said bluntly

'' what, how would you know that?'' she quizzed Chloe '' who are you'' Maddie asked confused

'' well I'm Sian's Ex and I was there when they were planning on meeting each other , I mean Sophie turned up on Sian's doorstep saw me and said we'll talk later , I mean Sian's been talking to someone from down here and I think its Sophie'' Chloe said uncaringly

Maddie:'' Sophie, she hasn't been speaking to her, I always use Sophie's phone when mines dead, so that's hard to believe,not saying i don't trust her so i check her phone though because i do trust her '' she spat back

Round side of the shop having a argument they hear the shop door close and lock and they saw Sophie walking down the path towards rovers and Sian was crossing the road towards the rovers.

''oh yeah '' chloe said '' what's that then '' she said harshly

Maddie and Chloe are stood there watching Sophie and Sian

Sophie: "Sian" she shouts

''Hey '' Sian says shyly

'' Can we talk '' Sophie asked scared of the answer

'' Sure '' Sian said

(Sophie looked surprised at the answer she got off Sian)

They sat down on the bench near chippy

'' right well, umm... '' not knowing how to start Sophie stutters and then gets cut off by Sian

'' I know why you want to talk so, ill just tell you and then see how we get on'' Sian said straight out the blue

'' well, I didn't mean to upset you, I was really happy of getting a job in the rovers and then you go and say that about college and stuff and I really want to go uni but Im going to have to take a gap year and save money and get more jobs so I can pay for it and bills'' Sian said straight faced and continued '' also this is the only place I have left'' sadly

''I know and im really sorry Sian , I shouldn't of said that in the first place , I should of just said congratulations and what do you mean the only place left'' Sophie said curiously

'' Everyone's gone '' Sian said truthfully

'' what do you mean gone '' Sophie said concerned

'' what do you mean gone '' Sophie said concerned  
'' Mums moved to overseas , dads dead , mums family don't really talk to me or my mum and dad's family hate me because I stopped speaking to him after the argument we had after .. Well you know what '' Sian said tears forming

Sophie embraced Sian in to a hug and Sian apologised for how she reacted the other night and says she has to go.

Sian: oh and um.. sorry .. you know for the other night but i do have to work in a minute"wiping her eyes

'' See you later then '' Sophie said

Back to Maddie

'' Omg you could be right but I still can't believe she would do this to me if she is that is '' Maddie said tearing up

'' Sorry sweetheart but she has '' chloe said

Chloe hugged her and then she went.

Maddie texted Sophie  
'' where are you, I'm at the shop, its shut? X''

Sophie panicked and said

'' at pub, shut early, hoping to see you in here x'' Sophie text

Maddie opened the doors and saw Sophie at the

''Hey '' she said

Sophie'' Hey, you want a drink '' kissing her girlfriend

Maddie: ''Yes why not '' she replied

Sian walked over and said

'' Hi, what can I get you?'' smiling

''2 glasses of wine please'' Sophie said

''White?'' Sian asked

'' Yes '' Sophie replied

As Sophie's girlfriend was about to go toilet she heard Sian say

'' Thanks and these are on me '' Sian whispered

Maddie Going round in her head, she walks out the toilet straight up to Sophie and says

'' What's going on between you and her '' angrily

Sian turned round and said

''What, nothing is going on between us, do you know our past, it's all the past'' Sian said furiously

'' Ok then, Sophie a word in private ''Maddie said annoyed

'' Where did you go this morning '' asking curiously

'' nowhere, met up with a friend in town'' she said

'' Is that right because I've been speaking to a CHLOE '' saying chloe a bit louder so Sian could hear

'' Who '' Sophie asked confused

Sian walked over to the booth and said ''how do you know Chloe?''

''Well she bumped in to me outside the shop, bit funny isn't it when she told me you was with her and Sian this morning '' aye soph Maddie shouted

'' I did go Sian's but I didn't tell you because you would get the wrong end of the everywhere I go , you think the worse , after I told you what happened with me and Sian , how I cheated , if you don't trust me just go'' Sophie spat

Sian walked off and asked Liz if she could take a break and get fresh air.

'' Well I was right not to trust wasn't I, I saw you two on bench before hugging '' Maddie spat heatedly

'' hugging , not kissing , I apologized for saying what I said the other night and she explained why she said what she said and then she was upset so I gave her a hug'' Sophie spat back angrily

'' we are done, you can't trust me so I'm ending it now'' Sophie continued

'' whatever Sophie, have a nice life , i knew this would come , you never stopped loving her did you '' Maddie said

As Maddie said this Sian was behind the bar and had to walk back out before Sophie had seen her come back in.


	12. The Return OfSian-PhoneCall&BeingHonset

Sian Is out side and gets her phone out.

(ring ring)

(phonecall)

'' Chloe, why did you do that?'' Sian asked

All Sian got back '' because I did "

'' you're so childish, I'm here because this is where my dad is from and I didn't get to say goodbye and then you start trouble. Leave me alone now, I was actually considering getting back with you but forget it now'' Sian spat crossly and slammed phone down

Leaning her head against the wall she heard the door slam open and sally shout to Sophie's girlfriend

'' you not staying for a drink '' sally says

'' no, we broke up'' Maddie said harshly

Sian walked back in to see Sophie sat down with a large vodka and coke.

''Sophie?'' Sian said not knowing how she will react

Liz shouts Sian to get a box of crisp from back

" Sian can you get some crisp out from out back , you break has finished now"liz asks

Sian:"Sure" with half a smile

Sally walks in behind Sian sits in booth with Sophie

''what's going on'' looking puzzled Sally asks

'' Well mum my girlfriend has just dumped me for having an affair with the one person I really love '' Sophie spat

And continued '' does that help''

''Sophie '' Sian looks down at her

'' Sian, you was not meant to hear that, I'm sorry, I mean ,I'm not but I am , I want my best friend who can talk to '' Sophie said with tears forming in her eyes

Sian walked away and carried on working even though everyone was still talking about what had just happened

'' Mum, can we go, for second time in my life I've screwed up and just want to go bed'' Sophie said with tears flooding down her face

'' Come on then ''

(putting her arms around sophie)

Webster's house

She entered the house with Sophie who slopped down on the couch and put her hands over her face.

'' What happened love '' sally asked concerned

'' everything was going great, me happy with a girlfriend and Sian came back, we started talking, step by step to be friends again and then boom, I get accused of cheating with Sian by someone called Chloe and then we split up and then I said I loved Sian still and now I think we back to non speaking terms'' Sophie said hurt

'' oh love, come here '' sally said, (wrapping her arms around Sophie) '' talk to her tomorrow, sort it out if that's what you want  
Going bed mum night '' Sophie said with no expression on her face

'' Ok, night '' sally said

It was late but sal decided to stay up a bit and have a brew until she heard a faint knock at the door.


	13. The Return Of Sian-AGoodNightSleep&Talk

(Knock knock)

'' Hi Sally, is Sophie still up?'' Sian asked

'' No, sorry, she's in bed '' Sally replied '

' oh, ok then it doesn't matter, I'll talk to her tomorrow'' Sian said

Turning round to leave sally touched her shoulder

''Are you ok '' she asked

''Yes, I wanted to see if Sophie was ok, it's my fault '' Sian said

'' come inside its cold out here, what happened?'' sally said

Sally made brews as Sian  
explained everything what went on in the Pub

," i dated Chloe then split up and Chloe followed me down here thinking we could make it work , but I don't want a relationship , I mean everything what I have just found out about my dad , I can't cope with anything else then all this started in the pub'' Sian said

Sally was looking at Sian in concern,

''Sian, have you been sleeping?'' sally asked

Sian looked at her confused but answered her truthfully ''no '' '' I can't I shut my eyes and I just have that dream of what happened that day then me walking to the door to find out my dad died '' crying

''Sian, come here, wrapping Sian in a tight hug'' making Sian feel safe. Sally continued '' do you want to stay here just for tonight there's still Rosie's room? '' Sally asked

Sian sat there looking at Sally in shock

'' I mean you don't have to, I mean it's late and you might get some sleep if you know there's people in the house with you?'' sally said nicely

'' what about Soph'' Sian said concerned Sophie will get the wrong idea

'' well I'll tell her, I'll l get you some of Sophie's clothes and a towel and you can have a shower and go bed or come back down and watch tv'' sally said

'' Thank you sally '' Sian said politely '' I've missed you all you know '' she continued

''we've missed you to Sian'' sally said giving her another hug.

Sian followed Sally up the stairs

Sophie was asleep so Sally tiptoed in to Sophie's room and got Sian some spare pj's and passed them her but didn't tell sophie sian was staying.

Sian gets in the shower and Sally goes back downstairs to make Sian a brew.

Sophie awakes by the noise of the shower she looks at her clock and it says 12 o'clock.

Confused she looks round the room and gets up to go get a drink as she walks down the stairs she hears her mum

'' Oh, Sian, that was a ... '' cut off by Sophie

'' Sian?'' Sophie asked

'' yes she's stopping the night love'' sally looked a bit took back when she saw Sophie but continued she's not in a good way with what happened her dad '' sally said

''Oh, right, well I'll just get a drink and go bed then, '' Sophie said

making a drink and some food, it's been half an hour and Sophie is about to walk back up the stair when she comes face to face with Sian.

'' You don't have to go out of your way because I'm here Sophie , this is your house , so turn round and come talk about before'' Sian asked kindly

Sophie turned round and sat at the table with Sian and sally decided to leave them to it.

'' I'm so sorry Sophie'' Sian said

Completely puzzled '' you don't have to apologize Sian'' Sophie said

Sian looked at her in the eyes and said I do '' Chloe was my Ex and she came down here thinking we had a chance and because I told her about us, she thought I was having an affair with you because I was always talking to people on the phone from down here and she got the wrong end of the stick and I'm so sorry'' Sian said

Sophie looked at her and said '' Sian it's not your fault, let's just forget everything what's happened tonight, ok '' Sophie said smiling and missing out the part when Sophie said 'I love you'

'' forgotten '' Sian said

And the Sophie heard it

''except'' sian said

'' Sophie, and what about the 'one person I really love' '' Sian continued carefully

'' that's true, I can't love anybody else because ...'' Sophie stopped and slowly said

'' I still do love you Sian but I don't want to ruin our friendship before all of what happened over the years, I've wanted my best friend to talk to when I'm down ''

'' I cant say that back Sophie , its hard , you know and don't you think I've not missed you to talk to when I'm down because I have soph and I can't deny it'' Sian said getting emotional

(Both of them were on the verge of tears)

Sophie got up and said '' I'm going bed but can we talk more tomorrow '' she asked

Sian got up and said '' yes and went to sit on the couch ''

''Night '' Sian continued

'' you not coming up'' Sophie asked

'' no I will in a minute, if that's ok?'' Sian sweetly

Sophie walked up the stairs and not long after about 20 mins after Sian fell asleep on the sofa.


	14. The Return Of Sian- Catching Up

Sally awoke the next morning and walked down the stairs and stopped in her tracks, she looked on the sofa to see Sian curled up, in a heavy sleep,which she didn't room and left a note on her bedside cabinet.

The note read

'If you go down, go quietly, Sian's asleep on the sofa ''

Sneaking back out of Sophie's room and down the stairs Sally wrapped the quilt around Sian and just left for work.

Sophie woke up at 9 AM; an hour after her mother left for work .She pulls her quilt off her and looks at her phone to see a note on top of her phone which read

'If you go downstairs, go quietly, Sian's asleep on sofa''.

Tiptoeing downstairs wondering why Sian slept on the sofa and not making a sound so Sian wouldn't wake up.

In kitchen Sophie puts kettle on and some bread in toaster.  
After the toast popped and the kettle boiled she put the sugars in her tea and the butter on her toast and went to go back upstairs so she wouldn't wake Sian but stopping in her tracks she hears.

''Morning'' Sian said

''Morning '' Sophie replied

'' I'm going back upstairs so just make yourself food and drink and I'll be  
out your way'' Sophie continued smiling at Sian  
'' You don't need to go up stairs Sophie, like i said last night , this is your house you can eat it anywhere '' Sian said shyly

''anyway I'm going to have to get off soon'' Sian continued

''why, if you don't mind me asking'' Sophie said

''Job, second day at the rovers'' Sian said laughing

'' Oh, right, so you want some food '' Sophie asked Sian nicely

'' No, its fine thanks '' Sian said sounding as polite as she could.

'' Sian, are you ok, do you want to talk?'' Sophie asked worried

'' Yes I'm fine and no ''Sian said '' but thanks for asking'' she continued

'' drink?'' Sophie asked

'' no'' Sian said thanking her for the offer

'' Ok, so you don't want ... ''

Sophie was cut off

Sian instantly changed the conversation

''So, what do you do now a days?''Sian asked smiling

''Same really, work, go home or maybe pub sometimes'' Sophie said fiddling with her hands in her lap '' what about yourself anyway '' Sophie continued.

'' Well finished college , got the grades I wanted and needed , had the job of my dreams then sacked it off because my mum is moving to god knows where but I know it's not England then I came back here '' Sian said '' and that's it'' she continued thinking if she forgot anything which she hadn't.

'' Sian, why leave if it was your dream job'' Sophie asked curiously

'' I don't know had just broken up with Chloe and then my mum told me she was moving and then my head just said to me go to your dads and make up with him and see how it goes but obviously didn't work , so really its Sian on her own again isn't it without the parents '' Sian said unfortunately

"Aww, Sian come her '' Sophie embraced Sian in to a hug '' whatever happened Sian, I'm always here even though everything what happened in the past and that goes for my mum , you can always talk to her and we don't mind what day or time it is'' Sophie said comforting Sian.

''Anyway '' Sian said wiping the tears away off her face.

'' Let's change the subject or ill be crying again '' Sian said truthfully

Sian continued

'' So you didn't go back to college '' Sian asked wondering and to completely change the subject of the other topic

''No '' Sophie said '' I did consider on going back a few times but after my accident, I decided not to'' she continued

''Accident '' Sian looked confused '' what accident? ''

Sophie looked up and said '' oh yeah, I got hit by a car'' she said looking at Sian who was in shock

''what, how'' Sian ask taken aback

'' long story short , Ryan came back , all going fine then I ended finding out he was on drugs and followed him one night must have had a argument. He walked in the middle of the road and as the car came towards him, I pushed him on the grass and I got hit ''Sophie said calmly

Sophie was about to continue till Sian cut her off

'' Why did you do that for ? You was always the brave one Soph, but you shouldn't of done that '' sian said

Sophie looked up and laughed '' not brave Sian ''

'' Just stupid '' smiling

''why soph'' asked Sian

'' At the time I did" she stopped and continued talking." I wasn't thinking straight and just pushed him out the way, I had to learn to walk again '' Sophie said calmly

''Oh, I'm sorry, how are you now'' Sian asks concerned

Sophie laughing whilst Sian was asking how she is

'' why are you laughing, you could of died '' Sian said with a blank expression on her face

'' I know but I made a pass at my physic and ended up seeing her , my mum and dad's faces when she saw her , it was a picture , just because she was older than me''laughing

Cut off

'' By how old '' Sian asked

Sophie:'' About ten years ''laughing

''Omg soph '' Sian said laughing )

'' that's not the end my dad got her fired, we ended up seeing each other and then called it off''  
Sophie said still trying to hold the laugh in

Sian was shocked and could only say '' bloody hell soph''

Sophie: 'I know tell me about it''

The two girls were laughing on the sofa

Sian said '' anyway what time is it?''

''11''Sophie replied

Sorry Soph but I'm going to have to get going. Got work at 1 and need to have a show and get changed. I'll bring your pj's back when I've washed them '' Sian said as she was about to go get dressed

All Sophie could manage was '' ok"

Walking down the stairs and not wanting to give Sophie the wrong impression Sian says '' had a great time catching up, felt like we was back in first year ''

Sian was about to walk out the front room but stopped Sophie shouted her back.

''Oh and Sian '' Sophie said kindly

'' Yeah '' she replied

Sophie: '' Give me my pj's, ill wash them '' laughing at Sian

Sian:'' No ill take them home and do them and give them you back '' smiling as she said it

'' well you won't, you won't have time so...'' Sophie stopped talking

And before Sian knew it Sophie had her bag and took the pj's out.

Sian:" Sophie, let me at least wash them '' sternly trying not to laugh

Sophie:'' Sian it's only bottoms and a top, I'm capable, now go on you'll be late for work '' smiling and seeing Sian out ''bye''

Sian:''Bye ''

Sian shouted back before the door shut

'' be in pub later, you and your mum, my treat just to say thanks 'Sian said and carried on to the bus stop.


	15. TheReturnOfSian-Sally'sWorried&Thanks

In work, stitching away, waiting for her dinner break.

She thought to herself she'll go see how Sophie and Sian are getting on.  
Then her mind just started asking

Are they ok  
Will they be ok?

Sa;;y"Worried in case of a argument , sally got up and said, I'm going for lunch and ill make up the 5 mins tonight " She asks

''no you will not'' carla shouts

'' please Mrs. Barlow'' sally ask politely

'' Fine Sally '' Carla said

As she rushed out the doors everyone back in work was whisper

''What's up with her '' bickering away

Outside the house she holds the door handle and it flung open  
Sophie jumped.

Sophie jumped.

''Mum, what are you doing,you frightend the life out of me '' she asked

''I've come home for dinner to see how things are ''

'' Well I'm going to work '' Sophie said still shocked

''oh, right, is Sian still here?'' sally asked curiously

'' No she went about hour ago and what do you mean see how things are ? ''she asked walking across the road and turns round '' oh and mum we are going pub tonight '' Sophie continued

'' I'm not sure soph and nothing '' sally replied

'' anyway Well you tell Sian because she's asked me and you over to say thanks or something '' Sophie shouted

'' i'll think about it '' sally shouted but realised sophie was already in shop

factory

Sally went back to work and as everyone was leaving because they finished their shift Carla stopped Sally.

Carla : " sit down Sally , you owe me time" grinning

Sally" oh , sorry i forgot"

Carla:" Its fine but your here for half an hour" she said turning back in her office

Sally walked over to the office and said " half an hour i only left 5 minutes early"confused

" well you went early , i choose timings after work" smiling at sally

Sally "ok"

Sally was stuck in work for another half an hour and when she finishes she see's sophie leave the shop

Sally:" hey love you going for that drink?" she asked

"Yeah, why you coming" Sophie asked

Sally:" yes I bloody need it"

Sophie laughed to herself and pulled the doors open to the rovers

Sophie and sally went up to the bar and sat next to the game machine.

Sian:" Hey , what can I get you's" she said

Sophie:" White wine please"

Sian:"Sally"

Sally" a bottle of white wine"

Sophie:"mum" looking at her shocked

Sian walked away and got a bottle out of the fridge.

Sophie:"Mum, Sian wanted to get us a drink to say thanks and you order a bottle"

Sally" I need a bottle and ill get it don't worry Soph"

Sophie:" mum you know Sian , once she says she buying , it means she wont take no for a answer"

Sally:" ill pay Liz on sly and ask her to put it in her pay check "

Sian hears Sally say it.

Sian walks back over

Sian:" here you go, on me , ill come join you's in a minute" she said

Sally took the wine and glasses and Sian stopped Sophie

"oh and Soph , your mum isn't paying for that because ive told Liz not to take anything off her " sian sad winking

Sophie:" well, that's done isn't it, Liz now knows not to take money off you, I can't believe you asked for ... "cut off by Sian

"Sophie , i don't mind honest, sitting next to Sally in the booth ,i said for you's to come and that I'd get you's a drink" Sian said

"A drink Sian, not a bottle " sophie said giving her mum evils

"Soph, its fine honest, I wanted to say thanks to you both , you know for everything over past couple of weeks "she said with a weak smile

Sally gives Sian a hug and says

"You don't have to thank us Sian ,and i am sorry for ordering the bottle but i needed it " sally said laughing

"why " sian said

Sally: " well i came out of work for lunch early to.. " cut off by sophie

"to see if me and Sian was arguing and not torn each other apart" Sophie said smiling

Sian was smiling to

Sally:" no, um... Actually I forgot something" she said

"forgot you left me and Soph in the house on our own" Sian said laugh so was Sophie

Sally" fine i was worried about you both"

Sophie and Sian Said at the same time

" we are fine now sort of .. friends " both looking at each other smiling.

Sian stood up and said

Sian:"Thank you both , again but im off now im knackered , night "

Sophie:"Tomorrow dont forget"

Sian:" i wont , ill come yours "

Sally stood up and gave her a hug and said their good nights.


	16. The Return Of Sian - Fall Out

Its the next day and Sian woke up and got dressed and headed for Sophies's.

Rosie:"Ahh... Sian babe, how are you? Come in "she said giving Sian a tight hug

Sian:" oh, wow, Rosie, hi, I', fine thanks, what about you" shocked

Rosie:" good babe and I'm good, thanks "

Sian was about to say something when Rosie say's

Rosie:" what happened to Chloe?" not thinking Sophie was downstairs.

Sophie:"How do you know about Chloe "confused walking down the stairs?

Sian face hit the floor in shock

Rosie turned to face Sian and said"She doesn't know does she"

Sian shook her head

Sophie and Sally looked at each other and said at the same time "Know what"

Rosie turned round and stood next to Sian

Rosie:" right... well , Sian stopped at mine , for a couple of nights until money transferred in to her account to get home with Chloe" trying to read Sophie's face after she said it

Sophie:" and you didn't at all think to tell me about it?" straight faced

Rosie:" well, no babes, she asked me not to and you's wasn't speaking anyway, she had nowhere else to go and I happened to have been there

Sian: "rosie "she whispered

Rosie: what" she whispered back

Sian:" did you have to bloody say I stayed for a couple of nights ... I'm mean a couple of hours would have been fine "whispered sternly

Rosie:"sorry, didn't think" she said back

Rosie walked past Sophie and leant in to her ear "

Anyway when we getting the wedding ring out "winking at Sophie

Sophie stormed upstairs and Sian said "What did you say Rosie" with her hand on her hip

"Nothing babe, "Rosie replied

"You did "Sian said annoyed

Rosie: "all I said was don't screw up; you were always meant to be together "

" I mean you said it yourself at my flat "

Sally looked in shock Sally :

" Sian has been through a lot since she has been back , now cut this out and don't ruin this for your sister they are getting on as friends like they used to and Sian I won't tell Soph" sally said

Sian ran up the stairs to Sophie's room and opened the door.

"Soph" Sian says quietly

Sophie is crying

"What" she reply

"Come on we are going out aren't we?" sitting on end of the bed

Sophie:" I can't. Sian, she's right we can't sit here and just forget what I did to us because it hurts a lot and i still love you"

Sian got up and left which Sophie knew she would do.

Sian walked straight out the door and carried on without even stopping , she didnt know where she was going, as she gets round the corner she walks straight in to Chez

"Sorry" she said

Chez:" you ok Sian" he asked concerned.

Sian: " in a matter of fact Chez , no im not" she spat

Chez: "wanna talk?"

Sian:" im sorry for shouting , just grr" she said rolling her eyes

They sat at the bench.

Chez:" whats happened"

Sian:" i cant stay here" she said

Chez:" What's happened"

Sian:" me and Sophie"

Chez:" come on tell me"

Sian:" Rosie come back"

Chez:" Rosie's back!" shocked

Sian:" yes and she was going on about me and Chloe staying over at hers , Sophie heard , Rosie then whispered something to Sophie and she stormed Rosie what she said , she told me , i went upstairs after Sophie and she's says " i cant do this i still love you" more or less and i stormed out" she said frustrated

Chez" how do you feel"just asking in concern

Sian:" Chez , dont even go there, i just... i think... no i cant.. but.. " she said stuttering


	17. The Return Of Sian - Big Decisions

Rosie walks out the pub to see Sophie looking out of her window following the direction of Sophie's,

she see's Sian looking over to her house.

walking over to Sian and Sian not noticing she says

"Sorry"

Sian:" go away Rosie"

Rosie" i cant do that, ive messed this up and im sorry" she said

"if i would have known i wouldn't of said that and things wouldn't be like this,you know me im just a stupid cow" smiling trying to make sian laugh

Sian smiled " i cant go back in there and just be friends because that will make it harder for her , she still has feelings for me and i cant let her get her hopes up" she said Rosie" you cant go in there because you know she loved you when you left and how she still does but you love her , you told me Sian"

Sian:" i cant do this , im going to have to leave.

Sian gets up and heads for street cars

Knowing no one will know would mean no one can stop her unless Rosie Opens her mouth.

(Is this the End of Sian and Sophie's Friendhip?)

(Will Rosie tell Sophie in time)

Review to carry on atleast 5 more :)


	18. The Return Of Sian-Together Again Or Not

leaving Rosie sat on the bench Sian heads for street cars.

She grabs the handle of the door and pushes it open.

Sian:" Hi, Steve can i get a cab please"

Steve:" sure , wait is about an hour though"

Sian"its fine , ill wait on the front" with a weak smile

Michelle is walking towards street cars,when she see's Sian sitting outside

Michelle:" Sian ,are you ok "

Sian:" you know me Michelle, always fine" she said looking at the floor

Michelle:"whats up " sitting down next her

Sian" well to put it out there... Rosie came back , told Soph i stayed with her with my ex , then whispered to soph something like don't screw this up. i mean we were doing fine as friends , Sophie storms up stairs, i go after she says she still loves me and i walk out and now im leaving" she said " hows that for the last 1 hour... " she continued

Michelle :" whats so bad about that Sian... we all know that it was always meant to be you and Sophie... i know you don't want to hear this but .. i think you still love her.."

cut of by Sian walking away

Sian goes to walk to roys but see's the gate to the builders yard open, so she walks over and goes upstairs and sits on the couch where she kissed Sophie.

Over at Sophie's she has forgiven Rosie,

Sophie decides to take a walk and walks past street cars as Michelle stops her

" hey , Soph , you seen Sian?" she asked

"no,i haven't. why whats up" sophie asked

Michelle:"her taxi's here "she said

Sophie:"her taxi , where she going ?" confused

Michelle"im not sure "

Sophie"omg,she is leaving" she ran to one place she always remembered

The building site

seeing it was open she walks upstairs quietly and as she reaches the top she is met by big Blue eyes.

Sian:" two peas in a pod us.. how did you know i was here?" she asked

Sophie "i didnt know you was here , came to think to be honest" she said

Sian had missed sophie So much she just ran up to her and kissed her.


	19. TheReturnOfSianPowersTogtherAgainOrNotP2

Sian stopped looked at Sophie scared of what she was going to say because she had no idea what to say herself.

She was about run down the stairs but sophie dragged her over to the sofa and kissed her again

"im not letting you walk on me again, i let you go once and i cant let it happen again"sophie said

Sian: " Soph" she says

Soph "yeah"

" if i promise i won't get up and run will you please get up ,my back is hurting"sian said laughing

Sophie:" yeah umm.. sorry " smiling

" what does this mean Sian"

Sian:" i don't know" she said truthfully

" i still love you Soph, of course i bloody love you, i loved you the day my mum drove away from your house but you hurt me Soph and my mum was looking out for me " she continued

Sophie:" i know , i wanted to tell you but i couldn't because i know if i would of told you after it happened, i know that would have been the end there and then "she said tears forming in her eyes

Sian:"how would you have known, i could of give you a second chance and i know my heart would have given you a second chance but you chose to lie soph! Why?" tears also forming in sians eyes

Sophie:" because... here goes, i lied because i know you wouldn't of believed me, i mean Amber kisses me in a bar and then telling you, you would have probably thought the worse of me and think that i had a full blown affair just because i worked in the same shop as her " crying

Sian:" I can't believe you have just said that , i cannot believe you think i would have even thought of that also Soph you have known me long enough to know im not like that... " Sian spat

" its usually the other way round inst it though, its a Chloe all over again.. how i apparently had an affair with but but there's a difference here Soph..i.."

cut of by Sophie

"you told me, that nothing went on and i believed you and we was happy again and im sorry Sian, i truly im sorry.. please can we stop talking about this .. dragging up the past"Sophie said

"dragging up the past soph , we have to so we can move forward" sian said quietly

" that kiss with Amber wasn't even a kiss, she kissed me i didnt retaliate and then she got the wrong end of stick and made it in to a massive problem... Sunita found out then she told my dad, if you could ask Sunita what i said about you, she would tell you that i said i was madly in love with you and didn't want anyone else." Sophie said grabbing Sian's hand

Sian: " i know but you say this now, but i agreed to marry you again, i agreed to a second chance like when you believed about Chloe, we moved on and we did that night except in your head Soph , you thought you got away with.. i heard it all you know.. how you had feelings for Amber ..." cut off by Sophie

"thought .. i thought but i didnt" sophie said

"back then Soph , back then on that day it didnt sound like you didnt , your right this is to hard... that day is the worst day of my life i lost my entire childhood memories and all my memories of being happy with you.. all of you know what i do.. "(Crying)

Sophie:" SIAN I MESSED UP I KNOW I DID BUT I STILL LOVED YOU AND I STILL BLOODY DO" Sophie spat (crying )

"on that day Soph" sian continued

"what" sophie said

Sian:" i sit on my bed curled up crying... no music ... no tv .. no sound.. in the dark .. door locked and just hope i can sleep all day and all night till that day is over , i dont even get out of bed for work,food or drink " crying

Sophie:" Sian im sorry , cant we just move on like we was doing fine up until today please "

"im so sorry Soph ... i cant" with that she kissed Sophie and left for her Taxi.

Has Sian Left for good?

Where has the Taxi taken her?

What will Sophie do?

IS THIS THE END OF SOPHIE AND SIAN FOR GOOD


	20. The Return Of Sian - Staying

Even though it will be hard for Sian. She gets in the taxi and asked to be drove to the train station she pays Steve.

she is about to get on the train but turns back around

"i cant leave , its all i have " she thought to herself so instead she gets another taxi and asks if she can b taken to her house.

Now at home.

Sian decides to keep busy, it didn't matter about the pub she had two days off.

Unpacking everything she comes across the bracelet but she put it in a box she kept at her dads with all pictures and other bits to do with Soph she kept.

Sophie walks out and heads to Sian.

She see's Steve

"Steve can you take me to Sian place please?" she asked kindly

Steve:" you'll be wasting your money"he said

"why?" confused

Steve:" just took her to train station about 40 mins ago" he said

Sophie's mouth hit the floor " what, where she going"

Steve:" don't know just dropped her off at train station" he said

Sophie:" she wouldn't have gone, no she wouldn't of, take me to her house" she said

Steve:" ok but dint blame me when you have to come back straight away"

"whatever Steve , just drive me there please" annoyed sian didn't tell her

She arrives at Sian's.

(knock knock)

Sian didn't know who it would be but she decided not to answer anyway.

Sophie knocks again but Sian still doesn't answer.

Think who ever it would be knocking would have given up by now and Sian needed to go get her tea from chippy.

As she approaches the door she hears rain drops so she goes back inside and gets a umbrella .

She opens the door and goes to put her umbrella up, to see Sophie sat on her door step soaking wet.

Sian:"Sophie, what are you doing"

Sophie:" come to see if it was true... that you left and didn't say goodbye or an explanation"she said

Sian:" come on lets get you dry,your going to be ill tomorrow"

"you always did... It's true isn't it" Sophie said

Sian:" i always did what soph" getting annoyed

"change the subject" Sophie said

"im not changing the Sophie,your soaking wet you are going to get ill and if you must know it was true, i was so close to leaving for your sake Soph,not mine"Sian said getting a spare set of clothes and a towel so Sophie could dry her hair

"Sian, you kissed me and i kissed you and then you do a runner and now your telling me you was leaving for my sake... how is this for my sake sian" sophie spat

"Soph, go get changed, we will talk after your dry" sian said

Sophie went to get changed


	21. The Return Of Sian - Staying P2

Sophie walks in to the living room where Sian is sat on Sofa holding two tea's.

" for you" sian said passing Sophie a cup of tea

"Thanks" she replied

The room fell silent

Sophie:" whats up Sian?" she said

Sian" it's just what Rosie said and then you .. " sian sighed "said that and i cant deal with this Soph, its just way to early since i found out about my dad, i don't want a relationship" she continued

"why cant you deal with a relationship?" Sophie asked " i could help you through it" she said

Sian:" what do you want me to say Soph.. i love you and everything will be ok, ill forgive you again and then what , what if i visit my mum, will you kiss somebody else" she spat

Sophie:" you know it didnt happen like that i've told you, amber kissed me nothing else... "she spat back

Sian:" that not just it is it though Soph , you know it isnt " sounding annoyed

"what you going on about" sophie asked

" i heard you Sophie , i heard you" sian cries

" i thought i had feelings for you" she mimicked Sophie

Sophie:"no sian , i didnt "

"how can you lie to my face , i heard you Soph how about we go ask Rosie because she was there" she says as she is about to get up

"no" sophie shouts

"exactly Soph " tilting her head to the side wiping her eyes " just admit it "

"i thought i did but i didnt , i loved you Sian,i still do for god sake" annoyed " cant we just start over, lets pretend this didnt happen and Rosie didnt say that"

Sian:" Soph, we both know we cant. lets both have some space, ill be in work in a couple of days and need to get here sorted out, we'll have another talk when i get my head straight"

Sophie looked at the floor

"is that ok?" sian continueed

"whatever you want.. yeah , well im gonna go, ill give you clothes back next time i see you" she said upset

"right, well um.. night then"

"night" sophie replied

Sophie left and Sian was sat on her sofa thinking everything over again, she had no one to talk to and she didnt know what to do!


	22. The Return Of Sian -Thinking What To Do

It's been a day since Sian had the chat with Sophie.

Sian decides to keep busy again and paint her house so she Si goes to the shops and gets colours.

Sophie has not eaten since she left Sians, she came home from Sians and went straight to bed, and slept straight through.

''SOPH'' sally shouts

No reply

'' I'll go up'' Rosie said

'' ok'' her mum said

'' don't go upsetting her you've done enough Rosie'' she continued

Rosie: Mum, I know, how did I know it was gonna end like this... I didnt'' Storming up the stairs

Rosie gets to sophies door

''Soph'' rosie whispers

No answer

so Rosie decides to walk in Sophie was under her covers with them over her head.

Rosie walked closer Sophie ripped the covers over her head and said '' what do you want Rosie''

'' omg, like was there any need for that, you scared the living crap out of me you moron'' Rosie said shocked on the floor

Sophie was In hysterics on her bed

'' is there something you want''she asked

'' well yeah, I came up here to see if you was ok but by the looks of it your fine'' about to walk out the room

'' actually Rosie, im the opposite of fine thanks to you, now leave me be '' Sophie spat

Rosie:'' if I would of known it would of caused this much bother I wouldn't of said it now you both need to grow up.. I'm sick of this im getting earache of her to''

Sophie: '' oh get a grip,and leave me alone''

walking in to the kitchen making some food

Rosie:'' Sophie, im sorry.i didn't mean it to cause this much two will be talking again soon you's always do!'' she says

Sophie:''Except Rosie, I broke her heart once upon a time and I broke my own and it took a while to get her to talk to me.. so no Rosie, I don't think she will!'' she spat Going upstairs

"come pub" Rosie said

"no Rosie im not going to the pub" "every time you want to go somewhere it's that place , what happened in London?" Sophie asked

"Dont even asked , i thought id have the time of my life, photo's shoot's , red carpet events and thats it but i can tell you something it's not , it's tiring and the fans as much as they mean well, they are full on a lot and i just for i need to get oout of this for a bit.. do you get what i mean"

Laughing

(knock knock)

getting up to get the door " i don't know what you mean Rosie"

laughing

"what are you laughing at Soph" Rosie said

the door opened and Sophie turned her head to the

"Hi Soph" she said

Shocked

"hi"Sophie said

Rosie sat up and said ill give you two space and ill tell mum not to come back yet

Sophie:" Thanks Rosie and Sian "

Sian:" i don't know what im doing here" smiling weakly

Sophie:" well i was going to say , why are you carrying paint?" laughing

"oh , i don't know.. just i kept thinking about yesterday , how i reacted, how we reacted then i thought id take my mind off things and then thought id paint te house"Sian said laughing

"not to sound rude and horrid but how does coming here fit in ?" Sophie asked

"truthfully...i don't know" she answered

Sophie: " You coming in?"

"yeah, no, i mean yeah '' sian said stuttering

Sophie:" you can leave the paint near door if you like" laughing

Sian:"Thanks"

Sophie walked in to the kitchen and Sian followed her.

"what've you been up too then?" sian asked

Sophie lent on the side and said

"is that why you came to seen what ive been up too? , last time you saw me was yesterday" Sophie said sarcastically

Sian:" No of course not, ive come to talk but i dont want to" moving closer to Sophie

Sian:" i still love you, i still loved you after you broke my heart Soph, as much as i wanted to stay and marry you, it was the tip of the iceberg when i heard you say that to Amber and i just wanted to rewind and make myself not walk down them stairs until she had gone or yous stopped talking but you didn't ... you kept going on and on " she continued

Sophie:" i didnt want you to hear that, the only bit i wanted you to hear was the part it was all a mistake what i said to Amber, one big massive bloody mistake Sian AND I STILL LOVE YOU SIAN!,OF COURSE IS STILL LOVE YOU "

Sian moved even closer Sophie and wrapped her arms around her.. looking at Sophie in the eyes for a few moments they kiss passionately...


	23. The Return Of Sian - Oh No

Sophie pulled out of the kiss

" what does this mean?" she asked

Sian:" i don't know" so to shut Sophie up she kissed her again and pulled her tighter

Going upstairs still in a passionate kiss Sian pushes Sophie on the bed.

Downstairs Sally and Rosie walk through the door

" omg, where are they" Sally asked

Rosie said joking" Sophie probably got her tied up, don't think she would of left her paint so i think this is the only explanation... ill go check up stairs " Rosie flings the door opem

"soph, you o.." cut off

Sian flung the covers over herself and fell back and put the pillow over head

"Rosie" sophie said

" its fine, you can totally explain when yous are dressed"

Rosie turned round and walked out the door in shock.

"OMG" Sian said

Sophie was laughing

Sian:" Soph, this isn't funny, im going to go" she said scared to look at Sophie facial expression

"Sian, come on least it wasn't my mum... again" laughing

"Sophie this isn't funny, people will think im a right push over, one kiss then in to bed the next "Sian said

Sophie:"what people think, you've not changed" she said quietly

"What do you mean not changed "Sian spat

Sophie:" it's not your fault your still in love me and I'm in love with you, forget what people say let's just be happy"

"Be happy "Sian repeated

"Last time i was happy with you, you screwed it up" Sian said teary eyed

Sophie:" do you always have to bring that backup... I messed up... a lot... No actually more... and word cannot describe how sorry I am ... I wanted to tell you i did from the bottom of my heart Sian" with tears forming in her eyes

Sian:" why didn't you Soph... You could always tell me everything and if it was all Amber then i would have forgive you"

"Soph, I'm sorry I'm going, I can't do this right now" Sian out her top on and her coat ran down stairs and left without the paint.


	24. The Return Of Sian - What Now

Sophie hears the door and ignores it and Rosie ends up just walking in and asking if she is ok, they chat for 10-15 mins and then Rosie leaves to go down.

Going to the bathroom to wipe her face and gets shower and new clothes on.

Finishing up in the bathroom and bedroom , she walks down the stairs.

Walking in to the kitchen ready to get the third degree off her mum.

Sally:" Soph, are you ok?"

"fantastic mum"she said sarcastically

"where's Rosie?" she continued

Sally:" out with Graeme"Sally Lied

Turning around busying herself so Sophie couldn't tell she was lying

Sophie:" make me a sandwich please" she said

Sally:"Sure" she said

Sally finished the sandwich and sat in front of Sophie and started to talk about what happened with Sian.

Rosie came back in the door and joking she said

"oh finally your dressed" laughing

"funny Rosie" sophie said

"im meeting Tim in the Pub"

Sally walked to the door and picked up the paint and set off to go to Sians.

Over at Sian's

Thinking over everything again.. getting annoyed with herself.

(knock knock)

Debating weather to answer because she know it'd be Sophie, she decides to anyway

"Soph-... " cut off when she see's Sally

Sally: "brought your paint back" smiling

Sian:"thank's" with a weak smile leaning against the door

Passing her paint to sian

" ive defiantly messed up Sal" Sian said

Sally:" why did you do it,after everything you said" she said

Sian walked in the house and Sally followed.

Sian:" Sal , i dont know , i just ... turned up and only to talk but ended up kissing her and well you know... but i missed her Sal"

Sally " She's missed you too, she may have had girlfriends but it's always you Sian, i think she tried to forget you but it didn't work then you come back " she said reassuring her

Sian:"Can i forgive her Sal, what do you think ... i really ...oh i dont know Sal ... im still in love with her ahh.. i dont know what to do"

Sally:"it's not you fault who your in love with ... " she said

Sian:" what will people say though" she said looking at Sally

Sally:" it's no one elses business Sian... if you love her like you say you do , it wont matter what people say ... She Loves you you know ... a lot"

Sian:" i dont know , i need to think " turning round to pick up the paint

Sally:" im going to get going or Soph and Rosie will know im not in the pub" she said

Sian:" Soph didnt ask you to come?" she asked wondering

"no she's giving you space" smiling at Sian and giving her a hug

"bye"Sally said

Sian was thinking over the conversation her and Sally was talking about and chose to forget about it and opened the paint and started to decorate the house.


	25. The Return Of Sian - What Now P2

Sian was still decorating and it had gone midnight. picking up her phone she debates weather to text Soph or would it be better face to face she though.

When Sally Arrived back at the house Sophie was in on her own and said

Sophie:" How is she"

Sally:" who darling" she said

"mum cut the crap, you took the paint back to Sian's, and Tim's been here looking for you" sophie said annoyed

Sally:" i didn't want to tell you Soph. I didn't want you getting upset and she has no one to talk to" she said trying to make Sophie understand

Sophie just smiled and asked "how is she though, that's all im bothered about really mum"

Sian:" she's ok , give her time to think

"now do you want me to stay in or you coming for a drink" sally asks

" Come for a drink, i need it" walking over to the Rovers and sitting at the bar ordering a drink

Tim: " so Soph , how are you " he asked

Sophie:" im good thanks ..." before she could say anything else Rosie bounces over to her and drags her in to a hug

"get off " Sophie said politely

"babe, how you doing you know after ..."

"im fine Rosie, now will you leave me alone" getting up to toilet

Rosie:" i don't think she is ok"she said concerned

Sally:" give them time " she said

They had been there for an Hour and Sally,Tim,Rosie and Graeme decided to stay longer

Sophie:" im going " she said yawning

"do you want me to.." rosie was cut off

"No, ill be fine...stay enjoy yourselves" smiling

Sally:" we'll have a couple and then we'll be home"

Sophie:" ok"

Wrapping her coat around her,she walks out the door as she is in the road Arms wrap round her and she gets kissed

"Maddie what are you doing"she said

"whats it look like, i miss you "

Sian walks round the corner to go see Sophie when but she see's the kiss

Sophie see's Sian and she trys to get out of Maddie's grip but Sian runs off


	26. The Return Of Sian - Everything Forgiven

"Maddie what are you doing , we are finished , you finished it "Sophie snapped

Maddie:" i was mad and needed time to think , i love you Soph" she says

Sophie:" i can't love you, I'm sorry, my heart is with someone else and i have to go fix it now"

Maddie released her grip and said

"you never did love me did you" on the verge of tears

"I honestly don't know but seeing Sian, i love her , I always did... do i mean, she's been through so much with me and i miss her.. Maddie I'm so sorry but i can't do this with you, I have to find Sian." She said

"You never was properly in love with me... i knew it deep down ,the way you looked at her when we walked in on her and your mum.." cut off by Sophie

Sophie" I'm gonna have to go, Im so sorry " in tears at this point because Sian has just seen what went on

Maddie ran the opposite direction she didn't know where to go.

Sophie ran round the corner and decides to try one last place.

The Building Site again, she see's the padlock is off but instead of just going in she rings Sian's phone. Hearing it in there she sneaks through the little gap trying not to make a sound.

Sian thinks she hears footsteps and bracing herself ready to apologize she see's it's Sophie.

" why is it you always come back here ay" sophie said

"why is it so do you" wiping her eyes

Sniffing up

"anyway you said i haven't changed Soph, what did you call that out there" she spat

" that was her hugging me and she kissed me, i didn't retaliate, i saw you and then i told her ..." sophie said

" anyway what do you want" she spat

"to explain" sophie said with a weak smile

Sian:" you don't have to we aint together "

Sophie " i do have Sian i do "

Sian was about to leave but Sophie grabbed her hand and spun her round

" i told her i'm in love with you, and truth is i said i always have been, but i never thought you'd come back so i thought id have to move on when i did, all i could think about was you Sian" sophie said

" how i wished i had your number so i could call you everyday just so you'd speak to me orr that you lived round the corner so i could sit on your doorstep till you'd speak to me but no i couldn't and i said to myself ive lost her for good.. but Sian you have to believe me if i knew you would come back i wouldn't of dated anybody else i would've waited for you but you were gone 3 years and i thought it was forever" sophie continued crying

Sian:" i dont know what to say Soph"

Sophie:" say Everyrthing's forgiven" smiling

" i dont know if i can " tears coming down her face

"Friends? atleast " sophie asked

"ill try " Sian said

"now what " she continued

"well if everything is forgiven lets go get a kebab" Sophie said laughing

"everything forgiven" Sian repeated

Walking to the Kebab shop and having a chat for around 30 mins and then they both went home.


	27. The Return Of Sian - Sophie Overthinking

Sophie went her house and Sian went her's.

Sophie walked through the door

Sally:" Soph, i that you are you ok"concerned

Sophie:" yes mum im fine"smiling

Sally:" thank god, you said you was coming back over an hour a go"she said

"had another row with Sian" Sophie said slumping down on sofa

Sally:" Soph, i said give her space..." cut off

Sophie:" Well actually,if you must know"

Sally sat next to Sophie " As i walked out of The Rovers , Maddie was there she flung her arms around me and kissed and Sian seen it actually" sighing Sally:" i thought you loved Sian?" she asked confused

"MUM, did you not listen she kissed me and i do love Sian. I always loved her " annoyed at her mum

"ok, so what happened then "sally asked

Sophie:" well , i kind of went mad pushed Maddie of me and told her, i didnt think i loved her, i look at her and i cant see it mum , but if i look at Sian it's there, the eyes , the smile what just makes me weak at my knee's, i always loved her mum i cant deny it anymore, why did i let her go , why did i do it" in tears at this point

Sally:" You got scared Soph, its natural and your age, you both was so young" trying to calm Sophie down

"why did Jason pull me off the car, id rather of got runover"sophie cried

"sorry to say this Soph but i dont think it would have stopped her , she needed to get away , you hurt her and her coming back maybe a chance for you two but it might not be chance either

"if it is a chance do you think we could live here? She said to me the other day 'what will people think, a push over"Sophie said getting off the sofa heading to bed

Sally:" what do you mean if it happens you are leaving?" shocked


	28. The Return Of Sian- Sian's Decision

Over at Sian's she is doing the same as Sophie... Thinking except she has no one to talk to.

She moves in to her room and starts to decorate that now the living room is done.

She was talking to her self

"what do i do ?"

" i have no one to ring "

"i dont know what to do"

she thought

Hearing the phone ring she falls off the ladder

(PHONE)

"great she says talking to myself and tripping over a ladder" she said as she walked over to the phone

"WHAT" she shouted

"sweetie,are you ok?" her mum said

"no mum if you must know im a total mess, i shouldn't of come back" sian said

"what is it love... Sophie"here mum asked

"partly" Sian said angrily

Sian:"did you know"she asked sternly

Janet:" know what darling" she says confused

Sian:"about dad"

Janet:" that he's an idiot yes" she said bluntly

" no actually , did you know he was dead" sian screamed on the verge of tears

"did you know and just want me out of the way , did you " Sian continued

"Sian, i didnt know but come to think of it a lot of his family was trying to contact me but i never answered" she said

"go to hell mum , you've got your way... me out of your life again... you only put up with me because of the shambles of my marriage didnt you" sian spat5

Janet:" Sorry love have to go, got a delivery"

the phone went dead.

She texted Chez to come round.

she hears a knock at the , she goes to answer it knowing it'll be Chez

Chez:" Sian, whats up... is it Soph" he asked

Sian couldnt deny it "partly" wiping her eyes

"From the beginning " he said getting the bottle of wine for Sian and cans for him from behind his back.

"yes " sian says running to get a glass for herself "lifesaver" she continued

Chez laughed

"come on whats gone on" he said

"well.. i slept with Soph and got caught by Rosie, then seen her kissing Maddie i think her name was she saw came running after me, now giving eachother space, dont know what to do and well my mum phoned and..." cut off

Chesney was in shock and he spat his drink out

"you slept with Sophie " confused

"i know, it just kind of happend it was great but Rosie walked in and i up and left because i knew i shouldnt of but wanted to.. im still in love with her.. what do i do?"e sian said fast

"what happend after you saw her with Maddie" he asked

" i ran... typical " sian laughed

Chez:" not typical , what then"

"well she ran after me, you know Soph, she just wont give up without an explanation" she smirked

"anyway she found me telling me she loved me and she still does love me and she'll wait till im ready" sian continued

"Chez is sat puzzled " what about the kiss with Maddie"

Sian:" she said she told her that she didnt love her and pushed her off her and came after me" she said

"do you believe her"he asks

Sian nodded her head, scared to see Chez's face.

"go for it then" he said

"what?" she said confused

"the other day you was telling me not to" sian said

Chez:" i know but, its hurting you both and you both belong with eachother" he said smiling

Sian :" what will people say though" she said scared

Chez:" nothing, you know why" he said

Sian:"why"

"everyone round here knows it always meant to be Sophie and Sian... not Sophie and sombody else or Sian and somebody else... go get her" he said

"thanks Chez, for everything" she said hugging him

they both stood up and headed for the door

Chez left, Sian decided to wear something else and clean up before she went to see Sophie.

Finishinig up its around 830pm and she decides to leave for Sophie coming out of her door, she walks in to someone

"Sorry"... "Chloe... what are you doing here" Sian asked surprised

Chloe:"To see you , i miss you and im Sorry about what i did"She said

Chloe leaned in and so did Sian ...


	29. The Return Of Sian - Sian's Picked

This was all set up by Chloe, who happened to have seen Maddie when wondering around because she didn't want to leave without Sian because they both got hurt they set up a plan to ruin it for Sophie and Sian.

The Angle of the camera Maddie was holding looked like they were kissing.

Sian pushed Chloe off and said

"i can't I'm sorry, i love Sophie"

With that Sian set off to Sophie's.

Maddie and Chloe watched it back and sent it to Sophie.

Sian was walking around the corner practising what to say to Sophie but she bumped in to someone. "

So-phie " Sian said

"im going to be late , can you move please" Sophie said angrily

Sian:" Soph, whats up" she asked worried

Sophie:" nothing Sian, you've chosen so why are you still mivering me" she spat

"WHAT!" sian shouted confused

Sophie was walking past the the Bus stop. Sian shouted loudly

"SOPHIE STOP NOW"

Sophie froze, she wanted to laugh but she was angry with Sian a lot.

"what "Sophie Spat

Sian:" what do you mean ive chose" puzzled

"You've chose Chloe " Sophie said raising her eyebrow

Sian:" no, i haven't " ..." why would i be here if i had" Sian stated the obvious

Sophie:" go back to Chloe Sian, ive seen it you two kissing before" one hand on her hip

"kissing, what" sian said completely baffled

"ive got the flaming video!" she spat back

Sophie walked over to Sian and gave her the Phone and played the video then walked away.

"Soph, its not what it looks like i promise. I did go to kiss her back but i pushed her off and said i loved you " she shouted Sophie walked further in the middle of the road.

Sian seen a car Coming.

Running for Sophie she pushed herself and Sophie to the ground on the other side of the road.

Sophie was about to talk but was cut off by a passionate kiss off Sian.


	30. The Return Of Sian - Sophie's House

Sian:" What am i doing" she said

"thats obvious, kissing me " Sophie smilied

Sian:" i know but ... ahh " getting off Sophie

Sophie:" come on, you can come mine , call it a thanks for saving my life"

Sian:" Come on then, going to make me some food" she laughed

Sophie:" fine, but i wont be making it, my mum will though " she winked

Walking back to Sophies.

"get ready for the earache" Sophie said

Opening the door

"Sophie, is that you, your tea's here" sally shouted from the kitchen

"coming, is there any left? Sian's here" Sophie shouted back

"Sian" Sally repeated

Sally:" whats going on ?" sally repeated

Sophie and Sian both said

"nothing is going on" walking through to the kitchen

Rosie:"and why have you two got mud all over you" winking

Sally turned round fast

Sian:" nothing like that Rosie ... well i kinda... umm.. how do i put it i kind of ..." Sian asked Sophie

Sophie:" saved my life"

Rosie and Sally looked confused

"what" they both said

Sophie:" well we had another argument and i was in the middle of the road and nearly got hit by a car... again but Sian pushed us both out the way and thats why she's here" looking at Sian smiling

Sally:" what is it with you and roads?" she asked

Sophie:" I don't know but ill have my food once im out of these"

Sally said to Sian

"go watch Tele if you like wait for your tea to be cooked" Sally said

Sophie and Sian both and Sophie leaned in and whispered

"or you could join me" winking

"too soon" sophie said joking

"yes considering we are not going out Soph" go for your shower" she continued

Sophie:" it was a joke and ok "

Sian:" i know it was " she said smiling sitting on Sofa

Sophie went upstairs

Sian:" Sally you don't have to cook me something, i can get chippy"

Sally:" no, you're staying, you need cooked meals in you not just junk " she said smiling

"Thank you Sal, also you can get out of those clothes when Sophie's finished so i can wash them " sally continued

"Sally, its fine, ill do it when i get it" She smirking

Sally:" im doing it," she said sternly but joking

Sian:" Thank you, i appreciate this a lot, im glad im came back well... you know made up with Soph and settling know i think i always knew id end up back here but not on my own " she said

Sally:" you're not on you're own Sian, any problems or want to talk, just come here or give me a text"

Sophie"Goes for me anal"

Sian went up to Sally and hugged her and said

"Thanks , both of you"

Sally:" Soph, go upstairs and let Sian lend some clothes, while i was these ones"

Sophie:" Already have"she said smiling

"left Shower running, if you wanna go up and clothes and towels on bed " she continued

Sian:" Thank you"

Running upstairs.

Sian didn't think it was a good idea but she stayed because she felt safe and like she had her best friend back the one she can talk to when she's upset or wants to talk.

Downstairs

"I'm starving " Sophie said

Sally:" wait for Sian" she said smiling

"fine" Sophie spat

Sally was just staring at Sophie

Sophie:" what have i got something on my face?"

Sally:" No, what's going on" nodding her head as if to say Sian

Sophie:" i can assure you , nothing is going on, i hurt her a lot and i hurt myself and we are doing great now as friends again, well i think we're friend's"

"You think ey" Sian said

Sophie :" no , sian ... i didn't mean.. Sor" cut of by Sian

Sian:" Sophie chill, we are " smiling

Sally:" im glad, ive missed you Sian" she said smiling at Sian who's sitting on the chair

Sophie:" you've never said that before " looking at her mum

" yeah well .. tea Sian" Sally changed the subject

Sian laughed

"Yes, please , Thank you"

Sally:" will you stop apologising"

Sian:" Sor.."

Sophie Laughed

Sally got the tea out and they all sat round the table eating.


	31. The Return Of Sian-Up Late and Have Work

Everyone had finished tea.

it was about 10PM.

Tim and Sally went to Bed while Sophie,Sian and Rosie went to sit in the living room.

"Night Girls" Sally said

"Night" Tim said

"yeah,Night" they all said

Rosie:" It's like you never left... Sophie gushing over you every time you look away.. I love it" she said putting a film on

Sophie:" Rosie, shut up!" she said sternly

Sian was laughing

Rosie:" Oh Sophie, get a grip, we both know you love Sian being here and talking to you...now" smirking

Sophie:" please shut up Rosie..." cut off by Sian

Sian:" chill Soph, she's joking... but who can blame you, im beautiful" she said jokingly

Rosie:" see if Sian can joke about it, why cant you"

Sophie:" shut up Rosie, going getting a drink" getting off the sofa and walking in to the kitchen

Rosie eyes were glued to the tele watching a film.

Sian got up and leant against the wall.

Sian:" do you want me to go?" she asked

Sophie:" oh god, you scared me... No of course i don't" she said looking puzzled

Sian:" Are you sure... you just seem a bit funny after what Rosie said" trying to read Sophie

Sophie:" im sure, stay!, it was just .. got a bit embarrassed..." turning round busying herself

Sian:"Soph it going to need time to get used to us being like we were..." she said

quietly she continued " friends"

Sophie:" Yeah, i know just ignore me, come on here's your drink and pass this to her please£ meaning Rosie

"Rosie" Sian shouted enough to make her jump but enough so Sally wouldn't here

Jumping "Sian do you have to shout... im right here... god i could've had a heart attack" Rosie said

Sophie and Sian were laughing

"any way, i am going bed its late and i have a lot to do tomorrow" Rosie said

Sophie:" what an earth have you got to do , run away from your fans who are waiting out side for you " she said joking

Sian laughed

Rosie:" No but you try having fans run after you and get hold of your private number, its really annoying, like i know they mean well but i need my private life " she said

Sophie:" yeah"

Rosie:" anyway i have to make a deal with Carla"

Sian:"Carla?" looking confused and so did Sophie

Rosie:"going to see if she'll do my clothing line stitiching and stuff" ruffling her head

Sophie:" oh, hey for you sis , that is actually a good idea"

Rosie:" i know right, ill also save money.."

Sian:"how?"

Rosie:" easy mum works there and i used to so staff and friend discound" pointing her finger at them

Sian:" if you get double discount, ill buy you a bottle of wine " she said laughing

Rosie:" deal... night"

"Night" they both said

Sian:" well ill be off, so you can get to bed" she said smiling

Sophie:"stay... its late" smiling

Sian:"Soph..."

Sophie:" not like that, you can have my bed and ill sleep on couch"

Sian:" No, its fine , ill get a cab"

Sophie:" my mums washed your clothes so you may as well stay because your in pjs and then you can wear your clothes to go home in"

Sophie was only being nice to Sian but Sian snapped

"Sophie, its fine and ill get my clothes back tomorrow bring yours back too because i have work "Sian spat

Sophie:"ok" abit

" so i have i so it's actually good your not staying, dont want a sore back do i" she continued

Sian got up to ring a Taxi.

It got there in 3 mins

Sian:" Bye" she said

Sophie:" Bye"

Sophie went upstairs in a mood, which stomping upstairs didnt go a miss when Rosie walked out of the bathroom

Rosie:" whats up with you?"

Sophie:" nothing " she spat angrily and shut the door behind her and went to sleep.


	32. The Return Of Sian - Work & Saying Sorry

Feeling bad about Last night Sian turned over to look at her phone to check the time.

She decided to go back to sleep but as she nodded of she had a bad dream.

waking up sweating , she has a shower and washes the clothes Sophie had lent her last night.

She was an hour in the Shower which it gave time to clean the borrowed clothes and so she puts the heating on and hangs the clothes on them.

Sian got changed and had food and it was around 1:30pm so she starts to set off for work and has Sophie clothes dry and ironed in her bag.

1:45 pm

Michelle:" you are early" she said

Sian:" i know, thought you need a hand" smiling

Michelle:" you ok?"

Sian:" when am i ever ok ey Michelle" she said as she walks over to serve a drink to someone

Michelle:"Sian, want to talk?"

Sian:" i hate talking , i just want to get on with this but thanks"she said

Liz:" Can you run shop Michelle ?" Liz shouts

Michelle" um.. can you not go yourself ... your not working"

Sian laughed

"Well no , i um.. cant ive just got out the shower" Liz shouts back

Michelle turns to Sian:" can you go, im waiting for Steve to come in with something?"

Hesitating "yeah, what does she want" Sian put on a fake smile

"Liz, sian is going what do you want" Michelle asks

"Shampoo for my hair, there's none left up here" Liz Shouts

Michelle passes money to Sian.

She was going to go Norris's before she knew what Liz wanted.

dreading seeing Sophie after last night she takes a deep breath and walks in

Sian Picks up the shampoo and goes to the till.

Sian:" hello" sian shouts

Dev:" comes out" just coming off the phone

Sian:" Sorry, didn't know you was on the phone " she said shyly

Dev:" its fine but when you have a gym open and your worker doesn't turn up ... its hard... that'll be £2.50 please"

Sian:" not turned up why? " as she passes him the money

Sian thought to herself ... whats that got to do with me .. im not her girlfriend why did i even say that

Dev:" not even a phonecall .. ahh for god sake im going to have to close ... somethings happend at the gym" pushing Sian out the door

Sian goes back in to the pub

Sian:" Sorry i took so long" she said

Michelle:" what were you doing talking to sophie" taking the shampoo off her

"um, no she wasnt in , Dev's having trouble at the gym he's had to shut"Sian said

"shut the shop.. its not like Soph to let him do that if there's a dilemma" Michelle said curious

Sian:" dont know" she said and her head shot up when she heard the door

Michelle had given Liz the shampoo and saw Sian's head shoot

"what's happend" Michelle Whispered

2Sian:" Nothing" shooting here head up again hearing the door.

Seeing Rosie Sian walks over

Sian:"Hey" she said

Rosie:" Hey babe, get me a drink please "

Sian:" sure what you want wine?"

Rosie:" No, orange juice please"

Sian:" you ok" about turn round and get her drink

Rosie:" Thanks and shouldn't i be asking you that" she said as Sian spun round Rosie was trying to read her

Sian:" here and what do you mean?"

Rosie:" what happened when i went bed" she asked

Sian sighed " nothing" leaning against the bar

Rosie:" i know your lying"

Sian:" what ... how"

Rosie:" you do the stupid thing, and rub the centre of your forehead" she said smiling

Sian" grr ... right well ... she asked me to stay the night" she said

Rosie:" yeah and ... "

"well, i kind of got the wrong end of the stick and she was like not like that ill sleep on the couch "Sian said

Rosie:" so , she didnt want yous to do anything Sian what was the problem"

Sian:" i just ... i dont even know , i dont want to rush it ... i mean we are only friends and ... i raised my tone "

Rosie:" you cant be friends with her can you"

Sian:" what why?" confused

" because you know that you will think you let Soph get away with what she did to you and Sophie asking you stay its getting harder and harder for you to say no so you get angry" Rosie continued

Sian thought to herself and said " omg she's right when is she ever right ... omg what am i doing" she thought to herself

Rosie:" you know im right dont you" she said smugly

Sian:" Michelle, whens my break?"

Michelle:" Now" she said "why"

Sian:" Be back soon" and as she went to go from behind the bar she embraced Rosie in to a hug and said " Thank you"

Rosie:" i know you love each other forget the past... all about the future" smiling

Sian:" mm.. yeah and Rosie give me your key she wont let me otherwise"

Throwing her keys to Sian and with that Sian left and got a taxi to her house and got the box down with her friendship bracelet in which Soph had given her as fast as she could locked back up and jumped back in the cab to number 4.

She opened the front door, took a deep breath and as she walked through she saw no one home so she went up stairs and saw Sophie sat at her desk fiddling with the exact same friendship bracelet.

Sian slipped the bracelet on and put her hand in the gap of the door so Sophie would notice her.

Sophie put hers on then was about to take it off but she seen someone in the mirror and grin spread across her face

Sian:" Im So Sorry Soph... its just im sorry!" she said


	33. The Return Of Sian - All Out

Walking in closer.

Sian:" Soph, i said im sorry"

Sophie:" its that how its gonna be"she said

Sian:" what"

Sophie:" you have a go at me because i say something and then you apologise and then we talk talk for about a day then i say something and you snap"

Sian:" Soph, its hard still. Isn't it for you "

Sophie:" of course it's bloody hard but problem is Sian, ive been putting on a front for the past 3 years... when you see me happy, inside im in bits still and that isn't just because you're back now thats because if the day you left" she said going to lie down on the bed and burying her head in the pillow.

Sian:" i didn't want to leave Sophie... but we came back here after the ceremony and you said "come on we'll go register office and it can be just me and you " and what did i say Soph?" tears forming

Sophie lifted her head and said " no more lies "

Sian:"Exactley Soph, you know when i heard you say that to amber it was like all we went through for nothing" sian cried

Sophie:" im sorry, i don't know why i didn't tell you... i was just scared and then i proposed which i did want to it wasnt all to do with Amber... i loved you Sian and you know what i said the other day when i was talking to Rosie" she cried

Sian:"What"

Sophie:" why did Jason pull me away from that car... i wish your mum would've just run me over because that night Sian... i died "

Sian:" Soph... you hurt me yeah but you shouldn't think that... anyway you've had girlfriends, you've loved them didn't you " she said

Sophie:" i'm not to sure i did Sian. i dated them cause i thought id lost you for good and it was a easy way not to think of you but that didn't work because when i came home and sat on my bed on my own, id get the pictures of me and you when we were happy, like at the festival we snook off too, i never loved them Sian and truth is i think i was trying to accept that you was gone for good but bam you show up and im heartbroken again and we aint even dating"

Sian:" Soph... i can't be anything more than friends not yet or maybe ever but i've missed you as my friend we were inseparable even when we wasn't dating cant we go back to that?"

Sophie:" It'll take me time but yes, id like that"

Sian:" do friends hug after a argument?"

Sophie:" Sorry sian, i cant hug you , because i wouldn't let you go" flopping back down on her pillow

Sian:" Are we friends now or what?" she said tapping Sophie on shoulder

Sophie:" yeah why not " she said with a weak smile

Sian:" come pub later, ill get you a drink"

Sophie:" sure, cya later"

Sian:"bye" smiling


	34. The Return Of Sian - Back at Southport

Sian returns to the Pub and gets a bit extra on her break to talk to Rosie, they chat for 30 mins.

They both get out booth and say goodbye.

Sian:" Michelle i'm so sorry" she said

Michelle:" it's fine... just don't make a habit of it!" she said joking

Sian:" i won't"

Michelle:" How's Soph "she said knowing where she'd been

Sian:" a mess and it's because of me" she said truthfully

"Sian, it wasn't your fault what happened back then" Michelle said

Sian:" not because of back then and i know but you know, i do still love her , i just cant do a relationship... why did i have to come back here ... she'd be happy if i wasnt here ... why did i have to stay!" she said

Michelle:" Sophie wasn't happy, she may have seemed it but it was a front and probably most of the people on the street knew that"

Sian:" i wouldn't of bloody stayed if it wasnt for my dad" she said getting teary

Michelle:" why your dad" puzzled

Sian:" Last thing i have left of him... after everything i said to him the last day i saw him" she said on urge of tear

Michelle:" what happened love" she asked comforting Sian

Sian:" He died" she said crying

Wiping her eyes and Michelle was about to speak but her phone went off

"Hello "Sian said

"Hi , is This Sian Power's" A Man asked

"Yes, who is this please" she said

"My name is Dr Doug , at the Ormskirk Hospital, I'm afraid you mother has been in a crash and you need to get down here asap" he said

Sian:" ill be right there"

"Michelle, i have to go back to southport my mums in hospital" Sian Said

Michelle :" Thought she lived in Australia "

Sian:" she does but she must of forgotten some things, i have to go and im so sorry for running out so many times, you can .."

Michelle" go and i won't sack you" she said

Sian:" thank you"

Running out of the Pub and heading straight for her house to get some things she calls a cab and Taxi.

Sophie decides to go for that drink Sian offered her so she got dressed and went over to the pub.

Opening the doors, she walks up to the Bar.

Michelle:" Soph, what can i get you"

Sophie" double vodka" politely

Michelle:" Sophie are you ok "

Sophie:" is Sian about " downing the drink Michelle had just past her

Michelle:" No, she's had to go back to Southport..." Michelle couldn't finish her sentence as Sophie jus threw the money on the bar and left  
Sophie thought to herself Southport, why would she go back and not tell me.

She tried to ring Sian

, straight to voicemail so she left one

" did you have to go back southport, im sorry about before,why did you go not saying anything"

She put the phone down and ran to her room

Straight to her purse she see's she has about £100 so she decides to go southport

Going to Sian's house in Southport... on the train she was debating whether it was a good idea.

"im there now... just go knock on"

She knocks on and no one answer's.

Its about 4 and still no one has come back... Sophie was about to stand up and leave but Sian walked in the gate in tears

"Sian" Sophie said quietly

Sian"Soph" bursting in to tears

Sophie:" Hey whats up"she said taking the key out of Sian shaking hand

Sian:" it's my mum, she's in a coma" she cried

Sophie:" omg, Sian, come on let's get you in " comforting her

"sit down ill make some tea" she smiled

Sophie walked back in and Sian had calmed down a bit from crying.

"what happened to you're mum?" Sophie asked

Sian:" what are you doing here?"

They both said it at the same time but Sophie reacted

Sophie:" ill just go then" about to get up

"No, Soph i don't mean it like that i just... how did you know i was here "Sian asked curious

Sophie:"Michelle"

Sian:" so why come if you already knew why i was here ?"

Sophie:"i didn't know" confused

Sian looked confused" and now I'm confused" she said

Sophie:" well she said you came here, not telling me why and i thought it was because of me and i just didn't want you to think i was being a co..." cut off by Sian

Sian:" i would of told you if i was leaving and if it was because of you but im not but i have to stay till my mum's better, that' if she gets better " she whimpered

Sophie embraced Sian in to a hug and said

"She will get better" as Sophie pulled out of the hug Sian went to kiss her but she pulled back from it

Sophie:" i cant let you do that" she said

"your upset and confused and i don't want it to happen like that if it does happen" Sophie said smiling

Sian just stood up and went upstairs

Sophie just sat there and just thought of what had happened.

She went upstairs and saw Sian asleep on the bed so she let her rest for a bit.


End file.
